Hardly Working
by LongLiveChuck
Summary: Freshly graduated from CIA training, Chuck Bartowski is sent to work alongside Sarah Walker, who owns Walker corp., the most successful private security and Ops Company around. The beautiful Sarah Walker and her team demand nothing less than perfection, and Chuck will have to rise occasion. A story of romance, action, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**HARDLY WORKING: **

**Freshly graduated from CIA training, Chuck Bartowski is sent to work alongside Sarah Walker, who owns Walker corp., the most successful private security and Ops Company around. The beautiful Sarah Walker and her team demand nothing less than perfection, and Chuck will have to rise occasion. **

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for taking the time to check this story out. My beta, UKChuckster and I will try to make it enjoyable and unique, with updates as often as possible, usually every other day! Hope you guys enjoy.**

**EDIT: This is a multi author collaboration, so do not freak out if it appeared on more than one account. Both are mine, and I wrote it :) This is my 8th story...help me, I'm probably addicted and insane. But I have lots of help with this one...enjoy! **

_**Chapter one: Not so Familiar Faces**_

Chuck Bartowski looked slick. Combing his hair back in the mirror, he remembered the time Ellie had guilted him into cutting his unruly hair. He was being recruited into the CIA, and Ellie warned him that they probably wouldn't take someone who had "funny animal shapes" in his hair very seriously.

Chuck smiled at the thought, thinking fondly about Ellie now. He glanced at himself one more time in the mirror, just to make sure he didn't look messy or rushed. This was his job interview, the start of what was going to be a hopefully long career at the renowned Walker corp.

He tried a friendly smile in the mirror. Suit? Check. Hair? Short and professional, thanks to Ellie. Phone? Right, like he could ever go anywhere without it. Glancing at the watch that adorned his right wrist, his father's very own watch, he realized he was going to be late.

Chuck sprinted out of his room, grabbing his briefcase and wallet. He slipped into his apartment kitchen, grabbing an apple. Breakfast would be on the go today. He stepped out into the parking lot, rushing to get into his silver Mercedes. Despite all the struggles the CIA had provided, its pay…..that was a gift. He chuckled to himself, thinking of the nerd herder, and how many times he'd driven to his part time job in that hunk of metal, back in his Stanford days.

Chuck took a bite of his apple, coming to a smooth halt at the red light. His phone rang and vibrated all at once, waking him from his half daydream. Immediately, he pushed the Bluetooth button on his wheel, listening as Ellie's voice filled the car.

"Chuck! Please tell me you remembered?" Ellie sounded somewhat worried.

Chuck laughed. "El, it's one of the biggest days of my life. Yes, I'm pretty sure I remembered."

Ellie's sigh of relief was audible. Chuck smiled to himself, knowing she did this because she cared. After all, with Mom gone since they were kids, and with a watch being the only trace of dad left….someone had to be the figure of authority anyway.

"Good…..good…..are you wearing the nice suit?"

"Yes."

"And did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Charles Irving Bartowski, I stopped a surgery for this! At least sound thankful!"

"You did what?" Chuck coughed. "EL!"

The sound of her heartwarming laughter filled the other end of the line, something that made Chuck's heart warm every time. He loved his sister.

"Just kidding, Chuck." She sounded as if she were grinning victoriously. "I had to get some reaction out of you….you were like stone there, for a second."

"It was probably the nerves." Chuck replied, making a left.

"What do you have to be nervous about? You're a trained CIA agent for the love of god."

"Yes, El, but these are _THE _CIA operatives. They don't lose, Ellie. I'm _pretty _sure they'll be selective."

"Even if they do, you'll be just fine, Chuck. Devon and I love you no matter what." She told him genuinely.

Chuck laughed. "Tell Awesome I love him too." He teased.

"Oh, shut up. Call me when you're hired." She spoke confidently. "Love you, and good luck….but you don't need it."

"Thanks, El. Love you too." He pulled in front of their gates, who slowly opened, as Chuck pulled into the parking lot of a large, heavily armed and guarded building.

Checking his phone, he glanced at the screen, which displayed a text from his best friend. It read: Morgan Grimes: One message.

Chuck smiled as he read the words on the bright glass screen.

_**-Hey Buddy! Good luck out there!-**_

Chuck never regretted telling Morgan about the CIA. In fact, it was heaven not having to hide anything from him or Ellie, for that matter. His best friend and sister would be safe. He could always guarantee that much.

Sighing, smoothing his hair up and back one last time, he stepped out, leaving his phone in the car. He was ready.

**-0-**

"Please remove all metal objects from your pockets, sir." The security guard requested, not far past the main doors of the administrative floor.

"Is this really necessary?" Chuck mumbled under his breath, setting out his wallet and then his watch.

Chuck stepped through the two detectors, slightly worried that he wasn't quite on time.

"You'll be meeting with the team, Agent Bartowski." The guard told him with a nod, handing him his items back. "That's over-"

"-I'll take it from here, Greg." A smooth voice came out from behind them, Chuck turning to be met with Bryce Larkin. Chuck recognized him instantly. Though they'd never met in person, Bryce and the others being Harvard students, Chuck had done his fair amount of research before coming.

"Woah, nice watch, Bartowski." Bryce smirked, picking it out of Greg's hands. "Armani?"

"It's my father's…" Chuck replied. "Agent Larkin, it's a pleasure to meet you…..I've read all about your missions, you have an excellent-"

"-track record. I know." Bryce smirked, shaking his hand firmly. "Be careful…" Bryce chuckled, handing him the watch. Chuck noticed how sharp his blue eyes were, and how they took everything in. "Wouldn't want this to get…lost."

Chuck accepted the watch, putting it back on.

"Right this way, Mr. Bartowski….."

"Look, my friends call me Chuck…" he began.

"-I'm sure they do." Bryce replied evenly, Chuck immediately figuring him out.

Opening the door to the conference room, Bryce led Chuck to what must've been the hall of fame.

There sat Carina Miller, famous DEA agent and recruit. Beside her was John Casey, NSA's finest. Then there was Jack Walker, the owner and king of Walker corp. At the sight of Sarah Walker, however Chuck froze. She was beautiful. She had golden hair framing her angelic face, and she, like the rest of them, was clad in business attire.

"You must be Agent Charles Bartowski." Jack Walker announced, shaking him from his reverie.

"Uh, Yes. Yes sir." Chuck replied, shaking his hand.

Casey grunted in approval. "Unlike this stud-"he jerked his head in Bryce's direction, who had come to sit beside Sarah. "-He's got respect."

"He was late." Bryce pointed out.

"Fashionably so." Carina smirked with a predatory grin. "Finally, some fresh meat."

Sarah finally spoke up, her voice as smooth as Chuck could've imagined. "Leave him alone, guys. You'll scare him off."

"Come on baby, we're just screwing around…. "Bryce tried to ease her.

"You were….like usual." Carina commented dryly.

"Settle down, kids." Mr. Walker shook his head in amusement. "Have a seat, son."

Chuck took a seat calmly at the long table, trying hard not to go red when he saw Sarah take him in slowly.

"So, you're s Stanford boy, are you?"

"Yes sir, tech and engineering." He clarified.

"Oh, look." Bryce commented. "We can finally get our computers fixed."

"Shut up." Casey grunted, tired of the pretty boy's constant commentary on all things.

"And you think you're qualified for this….because?" Jack asked, watching him. Sarah propped her head up, listening carefully.

"Well, for one ….the CIA selected me as the most capable and compatible candidate for your company, sir."

Jack nodded, liking his confidence.

"I want to live for something….rather than die for nothing." He finished bravely.

"Ah, a George S. Patton quote." Jack smirked. "I like your guts, Bartowski."

"Uh…thank you, sir?"

"Call me Jack."

Chuck shook his head. "Thank you, but Sir is just they way I was brought up."

"Interesting story, I read your files. Your father, he's-"Bryce began.

"Gone. Has been for almost ten years."

"And your mother, she'd been AWOL since-" Bryce pressed.

Sarah stepped on his foot under the table, something Chuck accidentally caught.

"Welcome to Walker Corp." Jack shook Chuck's hand, and Chuck actually grinned. "Miller, why don't you show this kid the office next to yours and Sarah's?"

"That's mine." Bryce commented.

"You kept on saying you wanted to move….so I had the guys move your stuff down the hall." Jack laughed.

Carina smirked, rising. "So….Charles, is it?"

"My friends call me Chuck." He supplied kindly, slightly daunted by her overly flirtatious attitude.

Sarah watched, unknowingly narrowing her eyes.

"Chucky…..that's cute. Has anyone ever told you how good you look, Chucky?" She bit her lip teasingly.

"Chuck, this is your office." Sarah interrupted, pointing to the one in between two doors.

"I'm on the right, and Carina's on the left…." She offered, holding out her hand. Chuck shook it, and the two froze for a second, a spark seeming to shoot through both of them.

Sarah smirked. "Welcome to _my_ team."

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I've been working on this for quite a while, so I hope you all enjoy this. Please, let me know what you think. If you guys like it enough, a new chapter will be out very soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**~TheGibsonPlayer~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, thanks so much for the great reception and reviews of the last chapter! I promised quick updates, and I'll stick by that, because a deal's a deal. I promise to answer most of your questions in this chapter, and if not, feel free to PM me afterwards. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, guys. Enjoy. **

**Thanks to my amazing beta, who had a non stop, 83 message conversation with me about my stories. UKChuckster….you're the best. **

**Chapter Two: **

The integration of Chuck to the team hadn't really begun yet. But Chuck could care less. He had met the Sarah Walker, had been accepted onto her team, and gotten his very own office on the first day. He was ecstatic.

He held his composure, as he made his way out of range of the security cameras and into his car. There, he finally allowed himself to celebrate.

"I can't believe this…..oh my god, Walker corp.…." he sighed as he called Ellie, simultaneously pulling out of the parking lot.

Ellie picked up on the first ring, as if she'd been waiting for the call. "Chuck! Tell me how easy it was."

"It was….wow. Ellie, they're the real deal…"

"I'd expect nothing less, considering all the months in the CIA you spent, training away…"

"I know, I know…." Chuck leaned back, happy to come to Ellie's and explain everything in detail. "Are you home yet?"

"Grocery store….just picking up a few things for tonight's celebratory dinner….and yes, before you ask….Morgan is coming."

"Sis…..you're the best." Chuck grinned. "I'll see you in a bit…I'll just go home and change…"

"Sounds good." And with that, the two hung up, eager to see each other.

**-0-**

Chuck knocked on Ellie's front door, taking a second to admire the fountain in the courtyard behind him. The memories of when he had first moved in here with Ellie…they were priceless.

Ellie opened the door, letting out a somewhat ceremonial squeal. "Congratulations, Chuck!" she grinned, crushing him in her sisterly hug. "I just knew no one could turn you down!"

"Alright babe…..I think he may be dead…" came a deep laugh, followed by an equally deep chuckle. Chuck smiled. He didn't have to see his face. It was none other than Captain Awesome, his sister's boyfriend.

"Dude…..this is AWESOME." Devon grinned, pulling Chuck into what he called the "bromantic hug". Chuck had definitely done something cool to deserve that. "Congrats, bro."

"Thanks Awesome….El…." he grinned, stepping in. Morgan would be joining them after his shift at Buymore ended.

"So, Chuck. I want details." Ellie smirked. "From the moment you stepped foot in that building, to the moment you left."

Chuck smiled, accepting the wine Devon handed him gratefully. Taking a seat on the couch, he was about to begin.

"Hey! Not fair!" Came the voice of Morgan from the doorway.

"There's our short, bearded sidekick." Ellie announced teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. I actually care about Chuck's kick ass endeavors."

"Thanks buddy." Chuck grinned as Morgan took a seat beside him, eager to hear it.

"So, you all know what Walker Corp is?"

"Uh….no." They all chorused, slightly confused.

Chuck sighed, shaking his head while chuckling. "Well, there's a private company that handles private security affairs…paid work…..you get the idea…"

"Like mercenaries?" Awesome supplied.

"I guess you could say that…." Chuck shrugged. "But these guys…they're top notch. Everything they do is smooth and perfect, and they're the CIA's go to team for assistance. Because they help the CIA so often, the CIA supplies them with members, me being an easy example."

"Okay…" Ellie began. "I'm starting to get this….but why doesn't the CIA just use those same agents for their own cause….why go to this Walker Company in the first place?"

"That's easy. We've got resources, funds, and new technology that the CIA lacks.."

"Oh….." The group nodded. "That makes sense….."

"Morgan, do you remember how there was that TV show we used to watch, where there was a security company called Verbanski Corp?"

"Um….yea?" Morgan replied, suddenly realizing what Chuck was getting at.

"There actually is a real life Verbanski." Chuck finished, happy to have made the connection for his family.

"Okay, so now we've got the background…..what the hell happened?" Ellie asked excitedly.

"Well…." Chuck laughed, teasing them. "The first thing they did was put me through a metal detector…..and that's how I first met one of their most renowned agents."

"And that is….?"

"His name is Bryce Larkin…..he's got a thing with the team leader….I know that much. He's an utter douche."

Ellie's eyes narrowed. "What'd he do?"

"He doesn't like me being there….I think he feels invaded…."

"What's he like?" Ellie asked curiously.

"He's kind of tall, not as tall as me though….He's pretty much a dream boat with blue eyes." Chuck replied, resentfully.

"Anyway….what happened after the "dreamboat" left?"

"He led me to the conference room…..Guys; it was like the red carpet of the spy world in there!" Chuck exclaimed like an eager fanboy, the others amusedly listening.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked excitedly. "Oh my god! Is Tricia Helfer a spy?"

"What? No…." Chuck laughed. "Not celebrities….spies, Morgan."

"Oh….go on…."

"So, first I saw a huge, burly guy. Immediately I knew him….he was John Casey, and he's one of the best marksman." Chuck went on excitedly. "Next was Carina Miller…she is something else…."

Ellie raised a brow, smirking. "Potential girlfriend, Chuck?"

Chuck had a look of pure fear on his face. "She's a man-eater, El…"

"Oh….Oh!" Ellie blushed a little. "Never mind then….just make sure you're….sharp, around her."

"I will…." Chuck replied.

"Is she hot?" Morgan interrupted. Awesome laughed while Ellie shook her head.

"Uh…..yeah…" Ellie could tell…..Chuck didn't have any feelings for her.

"Then, I met Jack Walker, the current CEO." Chuck grinned at the memory. "He was actually….kind of nice."

"There's more." Ellie could read her brother so easily.

"Right…." Chuck took a breath. "Then, there's his daughter, Sarah Walker….."

"And this Bryce guys has a thing with her….?" Ellie asked, a little unsure.

"Mhmm." Chuck replied. "God, El, she's perfect." He blurted out. "She's the best agent out there, she's absolutely gorgeous….."

"Vicky Vale?" Morgan asked.

"Vicky freaking Vale." Chuck answered, glancing at Morgan with a grin. Morgan raised a brow. He was impressed.

Ellie's heart dropped at the site of her brother like that. She'd never seen him so love stricken in all her time.

"Chuck…..potential girlfriend?" she asked.

"No….I'm pretty sure she's cold hearted like the rest of the spy world."

"You never know…." Ellie supplied, Awesome nodding supportively.

"Enough for now…..Star Wars marathon, anyone?" Morgan grinned.

Ellie just shook her head.

**-0-**

The following morning, Chuck was suited up and ready to go. Ellie had stopped by to bring him a proper breakfast. She had assured him that today…..she didn't care how the Larkin kid looked. He blew him out of the water.

She'd departed early for work, leaving him to bag all his workout equipment and gear, for today, they'd be testing his skills to the brink.

Chuck wasn't nervous, surprisingly. He wanted nothing more than to prove himself. And if Sarah was watching…..he couldn't fail.

Upon entering the building, Greg, the head of security nodded respectfully to Chuck.

'Well….that's certainly an improvement' Chuck thought to himself, smiling politely as he passed.

Upon entering his office, Chuck gaped. It was fully furnished, set with a computer, a phone, and other office essentials. "Oh my-"

"-cool, huh?" Carina smirked, coming from beside him. "Looks like you laid a good impression on Jack here….I certainly thought so…"

"Oh, Carina quit screwing with him….." Sarah stepped beside her, looking gorgeous in her simple work out clothes: a tank top and short shorts, her hair up in a simple bun.

"We haven't even started yet." Carina replied saucily, shutting up with Sarah's glare.

Chuck turned red. "Hey boss." He turned to Sarah, respectfully addressing her.

"It's Sarah, Chuck." She replied gently, a somewhat more innocent side of her showing for that short amount of time.

"Ooh, that's farther than Larkin got in a long time." Carina teased.

Sarah slapped her arm, as she glanced at Chuck's bag. "Exercising gear?"

"Uh….yeah." Chuck replied.

"Great. Put it on and meet us in the gym down one floor." She told him, leaving him with some space. Carina smirked and stayed leaning against his door.

"Carina, move it." Sarah called from over her shoulder, watching her team mate grumble and follow along. She never went after Bryce like that.

**-0-**

Sarah and all the others were clad in gear, ready to work out. Chuck joined them shortly, quietly slipping in.

"We'll warm up a little with stretches, then cardio, and finally combat. Grab someone to spot you Chuck, since you're new."

"I'll do it." Carina smirked.

Sarah hesitated, and then shrugged, turning to hit the treadmill, having already stretched.

"So, Chuck…" Carina began, stretching her long legs before him. "Think you can match us in combat?"

"You're the best of the best…." Chuck replied unsurely, trying not to let Carina faze him. "I'll give it my all…."

"Good answer…..I can see why Jack picked you." Casey grunted.

"Alright, why don't you bench-press a little….I'll spot you." Carina told him, watching as he got down under the heavy bar.

Leaning down to him, she whispered. "Don't look now, but you've caught Walker's eye."

Chuck almost went stiff.

"Doesn't she have a thing with Bryce?" Chuck whispered back.

Sarah was unable to tear her eyes away from Carina and the slick new kid. He had been lifting Bryce's usual weight and hadn't broken a single sweat.

"Had. They don't anymore." Carina replied.

Chuck nodded slowly, setting the weight down on the bars above him. This was very good news. He decided to play it cool.

"Does she do this a lot….you know, date her team?"

Carina snorted, shaking her head. "Chucky, you'll get lucky if she gives you the time of day to so much as shake your hand."

Chuck felt a strange, awful feeling inside of him. He worked silently for most of the time, as he found his eyes wandering back to Walker. She was incredibly focused, and she never stopped once until her timer went off on the treadmill.

"Time to spar." Sarah grinned in a predatory way. Chuck had a hard time taking his eyes off her yet again. He glanced to the far end of the room. There was indeed a matt there, perfect for boxing and fighting. This place had it all.

"Who's up first?"

"I'll go, sweetheart." Bryce smirked.

"Call me that again, after I've knocked your ass to the floor." Sarah challenged.

"No thank you." Bryce replied, still feeling his sore ass from last week, when he'd called her baby.

"Chuck, get in here."

"Yes ma'am." Chuck replied, still in training school mode. He'd read up her facts. He knew what was coming.

Bryce leaned back with a smirk, Carina watching as well. Sarah saw Chuck's uneasiness with them in the room.

"Get out." She told them, and the room was suddenly empty. Her blue eyes took Chuck's pools of chocolate in for the first time, as she watched him.

"I'll be honest….I don't want to hurt you, Sarah."

Sarah smirked. "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"I know…..but I'm not sure if this is-"

And so it began.

Sarah sent out a lightning fast leg in hopes to sweep Chuck off his feet, but he was quick. Jumping, he avoided it, though he opted not to counter her attacks. Immediately she thought of Bryce, and how he'd be so eager to try and put her in her place.

She threw two swift punches at his head, which he, amazingly, dodged with perfect accuracy.

"Dammit Chuck!" She cried, going at him furiously now, hoping to land some sort of punch or kick. He'd kneed them all away, except for the final killer roundhouse, which immediately split his lip.

Sarah then waited. She waited for fury to build in him, like it always did with Bryce, except….it didn't.

"Chuck….why didn't you attack?" She finally asked in amazement. She knew he could have, if he wanted to.

"Like I said, I didn't think it was necessary." He shrugged, keeping the blood from his lip from getting on the mat.

Sarah just nodded slowly….feeling terrible about his lip for some odd, strange reason. "Are you okay?"

"Occupational hazard." He actually smiled. "What are you gonna do?"

"Carina will show you where the bathroom is…." Sarah replied, breathing hard. "Um….good job." With that, she hopped off the side, stepped out to tell Carina, and disappeared.

**-0-**

"Carina...Sarah wasn't really fighting me...was she...?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No." Came her response, slowly. "The best don't go down that easily, Chuck."

"Why...didn't she hit me?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe...she was holding back?"

Chuck just continued washing down any blood.

"Can I…can I ask you a question?" Chuck asked, glancing behind him as Carina waited for him to finish cleaning his face in the bathroom.

"Maybe." Carina replied with a smirk. "What's up, Chucky?"

"Why did you….come on to me the way you did…I'm sure you didn't do the same with Bryce."

Carina seemed to ponder the question for a minute, then sighed. "Firstly…..you seem like a good guy. But mostly…..I want, and always get, what Walker wants." She turned and left him there to ponder her curious little statement.

**A/N: Sorry it was late but I made it longer! So: Bryce had a thing with Sarah. That should answer the question. Anything else will come around sooner or later, im sure. As for Sarah, clearly she's not her usual self like the show, but maybe Chuck can shape her? Who knows. Anyway, thanks a million for reading and reviewing, I appreciate every single one. Until next time, have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for continuing to read and review on this. It's a breeze to write, but I'm still not too sure what you guys think of it yet. There's a poll on my profile, and I'd really love it if you could take a quick second or two to vote. As for the last chapter, when Chuck beat Sarah: Guys, I know she's a pro. And Chuck dodging all her hits is unlikely….unless of course, she was holding back. Why? Well, that's what the story is for. Sorry if I didn't make that too clear before. Anyway, thanks a million and I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chapter Three: **

**-ONE WEEK LATER-**

Bryce sat by Carina, watching as Sarah tore at the punching back, leaving no mercy like she'd done with Chuck last week. On the other side of the room, Chuck was lifting weights just as dedicatedly, putting in extra effort to see improvement.

Bryce had already finished and grabbed a towel, taking a seat beside Carina, out of earshot of both of the other agents.

"I want to get back together with Sarah." Bryce announced, but only Carina could hear him anyway.

"You out of your god damn mind?" was her reply. Typical Carina; blunt and somewhat abrasive.

"I take it you don't like that prospect."

"After what you did last time?" She raised a brow, not wanting to remind him.

"It was a mistake….I told her…" he sighed.

"Either way, she's different now, Larkin." Carina stated, sipping her water.

Bryce wiped his face with his towel. "What do you mean?" he feigned innocence.

"Come on, don't bullshit me of all people, Bryce." She replied. "You know. She became the ice queen, the queen bitch…."

Bryce chuckled. "That's harsh."

'It's true. And she's only somewhat nice to me because-"

"-she trusts you." Bryce stated. "I know."

Carina sat there in the strange silence, Carina eyed the oblivious Chuck, who seemed far more suitable.

"I need to gain it back…..her trust, that is." Bryce sighed.

Carina rolled her eyes. "Oh, go somewhere else with your pity story….I've got more important things to worry about."

Bryce seemed to ignore the last jab, continuing on with his ramblings. "I've got to start back tracking…I need to find out about Sarah's past."

Carina bit her lip. "Dangerously thin ice there, pretty boy."

"You know?"

"Yeah."

"And you won't tell me?"

Carina stood up, laughing. "Ever heard of the saying, 'Ignorance is bliss?'" Carina smirked.

Bryce threw his towel at her, which she dodged in a swift motion.

"Later, lover boy." She quipped, leaving the gym area.

**-0-**

"Your first mission will be a breeze." Jack Walker addressed his top team comfortably, as they were all circled around the conference table. "Kid." He turned to Chuck. "You'll be observing from the van, unless you're needed. I need to know if you can handle the van before you can shoot a man." He ordered, Chuck nodding obediently.

"It's going to be a simple data extraction." Jack continued. "CIA needs the dirt on one 'La Ciudad'….." Jack informed them.

Chuck took a chance and glanced at Sarah, who was listening intently, eyes on her father.

"All we know is….well, she could be any of the women there, so…..It'll be fun trying to figure her out. It's a party, so Casey will be posing as bartender, and Larkin here as the main suitor. Darl, you and Carina will be guests. And remember kids…" he smirked. "It is a party….have a little fun."

Sarah rolled her eyes, standing up. They all rose and left to their respective offices. Chuck, however, followed Sarah to hers.

"Sarah! Hey, wait!" he called.

"Come in, close the door." She replied, taking a seat behind her desk.

Chuck did as he was told, standing before her rather awkwardly.

"What is it, Chuck?" she asked.

Chuck smiled inwardly. She'd actually remembered his name. That was a good sign…wasn't it?

"Your dad….he told me I was on surveillance, right?"

"Mhmm" she replied nonchalantly, glancing up at him. Her piercing blue eyes found his and immediately the two glanced away.

"Ah….um…..Anyway, the mission entails a male suitor to find La Ciudad, right?"

"Right, the only way to get the chip the CIA wants would be to get intimate with her, and get in her room, where it'd be…presumably."

Chuck took a breath. "Then I think it makes more sense for me to be out in the field….since I'm a guy….."

He waited for the onslaught that he thought was certainly headed his way.

"Okay….Carina will be more than happy to sit in the van."

"Sorry….wait what?" Chuck raised a brow.

Sarah may have had the ghost of an amused smile on her lips. "I'll let her know."

"Oh….alright….ah…..thank you!"

"Go get ready….we leave in a few hours." She suggested, standing up and grabbing the keys to her Porsche.

"Alright….." Chuck nodded, turning with a smile. That had gone a lot smoother than he'd thought.

**-0-**

Carina was at a slight loss for words when she first saw Chuck later on that night. He looked like a model. He wore a very formal suit, with a crisp shirt under. His hair was slicked, and he looked damn good. Bryce didn't even compare tonight, though he looked damn good as well.

"Wow boys." Carina smirked as she saw them walk in to Sarah's office, the designated rendezvous point. "You too clean up pretty well."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks."

Bryce smirked cockily. "You probably knew that."

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck asked curiously.

Carina smiled. "She should be here any minute…." Chuck noticed she was in casual wear anyway. Maybe van duty was an easier ride. "She had to get ready."

"Let's go, team." Behind them, in the doorway, was the stunning Sarah Walker.

"Oh my god…." Chuck actually said it out loud, watching her. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress, with elegant heels to match. Her hair was down, but it made her look sexy.

Bryce smirked, but said nothing. Chuck couldn't help what came out of his mouth.

"God, Sarah you look so beautiful…." He blurted truthfully, immediately covering his mouth. Bryce frowned while Carina smirked.

Sarah was equally surprised to see him all dressed up, she thought he looked very dapper.

"I….uh….thank you… Chuck." She turned, so that the blush wasn't visible. "We should get going if we want to be there on time."

"Huh….oh, definitely." Chuck mumbled, leaving out into the van.

**-0-**

"Nervous, Chuck?" Carina asked, smirking inwardly when she saw Walker's head turn ever so slightly. She loved teasing the two of them like that.

"Hmm? A little." He admitted, though confidence was still there in his tone. Carina thought it was sexy.

"Well, once you finish, we could always have a…..after party…" she whispered, smirking.

Sarah coughed, causing the two of them to jump apart, Chuck grateful she'd done so. He had no feelings for Carina….at least not like that anyway.

Carina winked at Walker, who rolled her eyes. Chuck glanced out his window. That was one hell of friendship.

"Ready to go?" Bryce asked, parking the car outside.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Sarah replied, stepping out.

The hotel was fancy, and the party was unbelievably large. There seemed to be some sort of art show, Chuck pondered, as he stepped through the main entrance.

Suddenly, he felt an arm slip around his waist faintly, and the sweet scent of vanilla assaulted his senses. He jumped ever so slightly, turning to see Sarah, who acted as if it were perfectly natural.

"What are you-"

"We're a couple." Sarah replied in a low whisper. "Just play along with what ever I do, okay?"

Chuck nodded, still a little shaky.

"You can relax, Chuck…" Carina laughed over the comm. "Walker doesn't bite….most of the time, anyway."

Sarah rolled her eyes, and Chuck smiled ever so slightly, taking a seat at the bar with Sarah.

"What can I get you two?" a gruff voice woke Chuck from his musings. Chuck glanced up, and there was John Casey…..as a bartender.

"I'll get a martini for the lady…." He smiled. "And another for me, please."

Casey grunted, faking a smile. "Very good, sir." He set off to make the drinks, Sarah actually finding Chuck very very attractive at the moment for some odd reason, his warm hand wrapped around her waist.

"Here you go…" Casey handed the two drinks, surveying the crowd. He saw Bryce talking to a dark haired woman in the far corner of the room.

"Don't have too much now. Looks like pretty boy's got her and he's heading upstairs right now." He grunted, wiping a glass clean.

Sarah nodded gently, setting her drink down. "Follow my lead, Chuck…." She pulled him into the elevator right after Bryce and La Ciudad.

Once the doors shut, Sarah relaxed ever so gently. "Once we get the door number from Carina, we bust in and tranq her, got it?" she transitioned back to business mode so quickly…..Chuck was both hurt and impressed at the same time.

"Yeah." Chuck nodded, stepping out the door on the floor Carina had just supplied them with.

Carina zoomed in on Bryce's cam. "Okay….it was 546." She told them. "There are guards at the front…..You should get close and then take them out." She suggested.

"Roger, thanks." Sarah replied quietly.

"Chuck, play along, got it?"

"Wha-"

Sarah giggled, pulling a stunned Chuck almost to the guards. She walked as if she were tipsy, and Chuck began to do the same, laughing as she did. The whole act was very believable.

Within ten feet, Chuck and Sarah pulled out the tranqs, hitting each guard square in the chest.

"Nice work, team." Carina told them, eyeing Bryce's cam. "Now, she's in the bathroom. He's searching for it." She told them.

Silence filled the air for almost two minutes. Suddenly, a small cry. "Assist him!" Carina called. Chuck busted the door in, while Sarah dove onto La Ciudad, wrestling the gun from her hands.

Bryce was wheezing in the corner, barely conscious.

Chuck saw La Ciudad going to choke Sarah. In that instant, he fired to tranq shots, hitting her twice in her side. Within seconds, she was out.

"Everything okay?" Carina's voice sounded.

"Yeah…." Chuck breathed. "We're good."

"How soon can you get someone here to pick her up?" Sarah called, kneeling beside Bryce.

"They're on their way. How's Larkin?"

Sarah gently felt for his pulse, a worried tone in her eyes. "He's been drugged….non lethal." She declared with relief. "We can't hospitalize him anyway….too risky."

"So you want him to ride home with us? How?" Carina questioned.

Chuck finally spoke up. "Carina, can you get us a back way out?"

After a few seconds, Carina's voice caused the earpiece to crackle back to life. "Mhmm….."

"Okay, pull the van out around." Chuck instructed. Kneeling, he lifted Bryce, hauling him up and over his shoulder. Something fell to the ground.

"The chip!" Sarah picked it up, inspecting it for damage. "All clear." She reported.

"Perfect." Carina sounded.

Sarah watched in quiet admiration as Chuck carried Bryce down and out of the hotel through the unused back way. He was doing Bryce, the cockiest, most arrogant and rude guy around, a favor. All on Sarah's whim. She'd remember that.

Sure enough, the van was at the back exit, as promised. Casey stood out to help haul Bryce in. Chuck took the moment to suck in the cold night's air, some what out of breath after carrying such a heavy weight for such a long period of time.

Leaning against the outside of the van, he felt Sarah touch his shoulder ever so gently.

"Nice work tonight….Chuck." she said quietly, the authoritative ring from her voice gone.

Chuck said a simple "thank you", too tired to play anymore games.

"You didn't have to do that….I-"

"Sarah." He smiled gently, not making too much eye contact. "I am part of the team." He reminded gently, climbing in to the van.

Sarah breathed out. "I'm glad you are, Chuck."

With that, she stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"The clean up arrived." Carina informed her gently.

"Good job, team." Sarah stated finally, leaning back in her seat. She felt Carina's hand touch her shoulder somewhat comfortingly. It would be an interesting week.

**A/N: So, some advancement here with the mission. Yes, they could have called an ambulance or taken him to a hospital….but where's the fun in that? Anyway, thanks a million for reading and reviewing. As always, have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: First chapter in a long time(super short too), so I'm pretty rusty and I'm not sure if anyone is planning on reading this...either way, Happy Easter/Chavez Day. **

**Warning: Some adult language...**

**Hardly Working Chapter Four: Friends and Foes**

** "**Bill I want these papers on my desk in an hour." Jack barked, taking a sip of his rather pricey whiskey, ignoring the burning ache it caused him.

"But sir, this mark-"

"Did I ask you to recite the entire file on him, kid?" Jack replied snarkily.

"No, I-"

"Then do it."

"Right away sir." Bill, one of Jack's many hired "analysts" was running for his life. He couldn't afford to be even seconds late. Seconds were indeed a unit of time, and time was money. Jack Walker hated losing his money.

Bill jogged, almost forgetting to breathe when he saw Carina, tripping as his papers flew everywhere. Bryce, following Carina and the others on the way to Jack's office began to laugh, Bill not even hitting the floor.

"Woah...steady there, buddy..." Chuck had barely managed to help Bill up, catching his papers simultaneously.

Carina just bore a telltale smirk. "Are you alright, bobby?"

"It's Bil...Ugh...it doesn't matter...I'm sorry..." In a flurry of half sentences, he thanked Chuck and ran.

"What's got him in such a hurry?" Chuck glanced quizically at Carina, who rolled her eyes.

"Jack. It's probably Verbanski corp. that's got his panties in a bunch."

"Verbanski corp?" Chuck asked, glancing around for Sarah, who was nowhere to be found since he'd arrived that morning, to weeks after Bryce had healed up.

"Yeah." Bryce chipped in, his demeanor certainly drier than that of Carina's or anyone else's around. "They're our arch rivals...They take up any private sector job we can't nab first."

"Really." Chuck noted this in his head, leaning back against the wall by Sarah's office.

"Yep." Carina shrugged. "This is usually when Jack hires new field agents like crazy, when we're both after the same target or mission, he likes to bulk us up and show us off..."

"I thought Walker was selective?" Chuck asked, thinking he was at least somewhat talented for being selected.

"Oh, yeah. The agents he gets are cream of the crop, and most of them don't last long."

"Team!" Jack's voice was heard from down the hall. "My office, stat. And get Sarah from her office!"

"Get Walker and meet us there." Carina old him, turning on her heel to go and retrieve Casey from the armory.

Chuck gulped, raising his hand to knock on her door. She still...intimidated? Was that the right word? How did he describe the feelings she caused him? The adrenaline when she touched him? The warmth when she-

"Come in, Chuck." Came the voice he came to think of as angelic.

"Good morning..." Chuck stepped in, masking his anxiety as he shut the door behind him. He took in a clean and cut Sarah behind her desk, finishing printing something.

She rose, her heart seeming to skip a beat upon seeing him all dressed up in a suit. "Good morning...Chuck."

"Busy week, huh?" He tried, hoping to see something other than the calculating glance.

"Hmm? Oh, very much so." She nodded, grabbing her papers. She turned to Chuck absently, leaning over to him. The smell of her perfume was intoxicating.

"Um..." He began awkwardly. She immediately saw what she was doing.

"Oh...sorry. It's just...your tie was...and I fixed-"

Chuck had never seen her babble like this. It was almost a comeplete role reversal. "Thank you..."

"Let's go speak to dad." and with that she was gone.

"Alright kids. You all know the drill. New agents are coming, and Walker..." he turned to his daughter. "I want them all trained and ready to go."

"How many, boss?" Casey piped up, irritated at the prospect of more newbies. He was much like the senior, ready to torment the freshman as best he could.

"Two, for now." Jack took another swig, leaning back. "Names are Smith and Shaw."

"I've heard of Shaw..." Carina remarked. "Cold, calculating...ex CIA?"

"That's right." Jack nodded. "and the other is a sweet girl, your age, Sarah..."

Sarah nodded, listening intently.

"Chuck...I'll expect you be kind to her." Jack winked.

Chuck was happened to be staring at Sarah, and if he didn't know better, he could've sworn that he saw something (whether it was jealousy or hatred, he wasn't sure).

"What is the purpose of the new recruits, sir?" Chuck asked.

"Well, son..." Jack smirked. "Verbanski, our...competition, always tries to out-do us with certain clients, and usually they have us out manned."

"And two people will help...how?"

"Not just two people...you kids are the very best, hand picked." Jack grinned like a shark. "Two more experts."

"Anything else?"

"What's our mission?" Bryce asked, leaning back with his feet on the table.

"Your mission will be to try and unbreak those damn legs if you don't get them off my table." Jack replied, pouring himself more whiskey.

"Let's go." Casey grunted and stretched, leading the way out for the others.

"Oh...the recruits...you meet them in an hour." Jack called out, turning back to his work.

"Fantastic." Sarah muttered as she stepped out.

"Hey. Sarah!" Chuck jogged to keep up with her, watching as the two headed to the gear room to meet the trainees.

Sarah glanced up at him, unsurely. "Hmm?"

"I uh...I was wondering what your plans...were..." Chuck never felt so awkward in his life. He had no idea where this strange impulse was coming from. "But...I...I was wondering if you..."

Sarah had stopped now, listening to him as her icy blues met his warm chocolate brown. "If I?" Her heart was racing, surely he could hear it. She couldn't believe how immature she was acting.

"If we could maybe...go out for dinner..." Chuck began.

"We?" Sarah questioned. "Like a date?"

Chuck could feel the onslaught coming. "As in...us...the new team."

Sarah felt her heart drop into her stomach. Was that relief? Or something else...dissapointment? "Oh...Well...I don't see why not..."

"My treat." Chuck smiled as he opened the door to the training room, sighing in quiet relief. He'd been so close! Maybe he mistook her questioning for ridicule? Either way, he was one step closer to learning more about her.

The team had been silently making conversation, mostly about guns, while awaiting the recruits' arival. Chuck and Sarah were farther away, each thinking about their awkward encounter earlier.

"Okay..." Sarah rose when she saw the trainees walk in, all the agents falling silent.

"I'm Agent Daniel Shaw...or...ex agent..." A tall man entered, maybe not as tall as Chuck, but quite muscular, with broad shoulders and jet black hair. "Pleasure to meet you all." he stepped forward, and immediately Chuck could see something in his eyes. Again, for the second time that day, he couldn't pick up on it.

He shook hand swiftly and firmly with Bryce and Chuck, and slowed considerably for Carina.

Finally, he arrived upon the gorgeous Agent Walker, now clad in tight workout gear as the others were. "Agent Sarah Walker..." he smirked. "What a pleasure..." he shook her hand, watching her primarily emotionless blue eyes. Chuck saw through that. There was something about this man...something that made him weary.

The next entry was quite different. Entering the room was Hannah Smith. Chuck's eyes widened slightly. Though she was no Sarah Walker, she was beautiful. She had a softer, more innocent look in her eyes.

She introduced herself, pausing to shake Chuck's hand. She looked at him with wonder.

"So you're the famous Bartowski heir?"

The question almost stunned Chuck. Sarah, who'd been trying to hear their intimate conversation, had a similar reaction.

"I...uh...how do you know about my father?" Chuck began quietly.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it like that." Hannah began. "It's just...the CIA...it's our job to know everything."

_'That was our job too, but apparently we're falling apart.'_ Sarah thought tp herself angrily. She didn't like how this new girl simply came and...pushed herself onto Chuck and his thoughts...she shook it off.

"Well...Let me show you to the locker room..." Sarah cut in, Carina following her as well.

"And Casey...do the same for Shaw, here."

The order was clear, Chuck and Bryce began sparring.

"So..." Hannah, clearly not comfortable with the typical silence that hung in the changing room air, began. "Agent...Chuck..." she sighed almost wistfully.

Carina, who was facing Sarah, raised a brow and smirked. She loved teasing Walker, even if Walker didn't know it yet. "What about him?" she turned back to Hannah.

"How long has he been here?"

"Little less than a month." Sarah replied, adding nothing more.

"Oh...so you've gotten a chance to work with him?" Hannah asked, seeming clearly excited.

"Yeah, he save our asses a little while back." Carina remarked.

"I'm sure..." Hannah started. "Given his father's legacy and all..."

Sarah straightened up. "What do you know about that?"

Hannah immediately withdrew. "Oh nothing...I'm sure he'd share it with you sooner or later." She felt bad for spoiling his secret.

Carina glanced at Walker, noting her almost shocked response. Smirking inwardly, she decided that this would be fun.

"You know Hannah..." Carina began, unable to resist teasing Sarah further. "He's single." she feigned interest in Hannah's thoughts and feelings.

She heard the locker slam shut. _Mission accomplished. _

"Really? I mean...would he be interested in me?"

"Why not? As the matter of fact, we're all going to dinner tonight..." Carina grinned. "You can sit right by him and-"

"No." Sarah blurted out.

Both girls looked up; hannah in confusion and Carina with her signature smirk.

"I mean...I need to...go over mission details...with him." Sarah recovered lamely, but Hannah fell for it.

"Oh...sure..." Hannah nodded. "Maybe tomorrow then..."

Sarah saw her out first, then turned to Carina sharply.

"You're a bitch."

"And an angel."

"How so, Miller?" Sarah almost growled.

"Stop living in your cage...just get him before she does." Carina retorted.

"I don't like him..."

"Oh, so you don't mind if I get him a little drunk and have a crack at him?" Carina rose a flirtatious brow.

"Oh, shut up." Sarah spun and pushed the door open. On the outside, she was furious. On the inside, conflicted. How could she feel this way? She trained and taught herself not to. WHo was this new Shaw character? And what was Chuck's father involved in?

So many questions, and one man on her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow, thanks for the warm welcome and acceptance of my rather poor chapter, I appreciate every single comment and review, and all the kind PM's. This is actually sort of special...in the sense that I am writing this entire chapter from my phone while vacationing in NY. So if there are any major problems with the text...you've been warned.

Chapter Five: "Damn Brunettes..."

(Immediately following Sarah and Carina's final locker room chat.)

Sarah was furious, with a considerable defense as to why; her best friend was toying with her...emotion, something she'd tried so desperately to forget and erase. Not only was she doing that, but she was forcing Sarah to admit her feelings for the god damn sexy looking Chuck Bartowski, who seemed to be more afraid of her than she was of him. All in all, she considered herself to be in a pathetic state.

She'd returned to find her "team" fully assembled and awaiting her arrival back at the gym. Her icy blue eyes took in Daniel Shaw, clad in workout gear. His eyes almost seemed to ravage her on the spot. She wanted to address her father regarding him, but figured he knew what was best, like always.

It was funny. Not too long ago, that hunger in his eyes...the same passion that consumed him would have driven her to a complete stranger like him. However, that was the past. She'd learned that trust could never be thrust upon anyone, and no one was truly deserving. There was only one character who even came close to being an exception, and he was eyeing Sarah anxiously from the back with chocolate eyes.

"So..." She began.

The team eyed her curiously, awaiting her very orders. Leadership was proving to be a demanding task.

"Testing." The word came to Sarah sharply as she turned her gaze to Hannah, who seemed to be edging ever so closely to Chuck.

"Training." She repeated, more firmly this time. "I need to see you two in action before ANY decisions are made..."

Shaw bore a telltale smirk, while Hannah took in a breath.

"Bryce, why don't you and Casey work with Shaw..." Sarah demanded. "Assess his general skill level while I work with Carina and Chuck to help Hannah."

Casey grunted an affirmative and Bryce simply turned, Shaw following suit. As far as Sarah was concerned, they were out of the picture for now. She wanted to watch Chuck assess Hannah. For purely professional purposes, of course.

Hannah turned to Chuck as Sarah fell silent, smiling.

"So...I'm assuming we start with basic sparring?" She asked.

"looks like." Chuck replied, tossing her some spare equipment. "I guess I'll just see how your speed and efficiency is...?" He glanced at Sarah who nodded once, in response.

Hannah tightened her gloves, getting into position. Within seconds, she was lashing out at Chuck like lightening, who seemed to be able to read her before she made her moves.

Left kick, right hook, roundhouse; the two were barely keeping up as Chuck managed to land Hannah on the ground.

"Okay...first things first...agility." Carina quipped.

Before Hannah could feel bad, Chuck was helping her up in seconds, murmuring something in her ear, causing her to smile.

"What the hell is he saying?" Sarah snapped to Carina, Chuck out of earshot.

"Sexual innuendo..." Carina lied with her snarky grin.

Sarah shook her head as Hannah was about to re-enter the fight. "No...no. Repetition isn't the answer here." Something was making her heart race as she gently judged her off the mat.

"Gloves off." Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Huh?" Chuck was dumbfounded; half by her beauty and half by her odd request. However, he proved to be an unquestioning follower, doing as she asked.

"What are we doing?" Chuck asked mildly, hopeful that it was not a repeat of their first encounter of aggression.

"Showing a new recruit how natural this should be." Came Sarah's orderly retort.

Carina held in a wolf whistle, grinning. She loved when the real Walker came out to hunt.

Sarah blinked and the series of punches, hooks, jabs, kicks, and blocks began. They were as graceful as a tango-ing duo, a constant dance between them. Casey eyed the mat wearily.

"Get out." He grunted to the other two men, who were dumbstruck, watching. He ushered them outside the room with a huff, he knew what was coming.

The only two spectators left were Carina and Hannah, who watched with complete awe as the two battled for supremacy.

In one quick roundhouse, Sarah made contact to Chuck's face, knocking him in the ground. For maybe the first time in her life, a surge of worry rushed through her. Kneeling down, out of breath, she asked, "Chuck! Are you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her on top, then rolled so that she was pinned beneath him, his lips just barely grazing her neck. The chill that went through her was unlike anything else, she felt cold and so hot all at the same time.

His voice sounded ever so lightly in her ear. "Truce, agent Walker?" Again, the soft tingle of his lips sent a thrill through her, her heart unable to beat faster and louder.

Sarah nodded, knowing she could have easily finished the right. With a venomous glance at Carina, Hannah was quickly ushered out of the room, followed by Carina herself.

The two switched suddenly, Sarah was straddling Chuck as they remained breathless, hearts racing. Sarah's breath hitched as she pulled her eyes up to meet his, swearing that her lips accidentally grazed the very essence of his. She had goosebumps; he did too. Battlescars.

"I..." Sarah began.

"I...ah...I" Chuck awkwardly fumbled for words.

As if not urged on enough, Sarah swore she felt something change beneath her in Chuck. She leapt off him, turning away.

"I...you..." Her voice...SARAH WALKER'S voice...was cracking.

"Nice...I..."

The two awkwardly muttered,"see you at dinner..." Before leaping away to their respective exits.

Carina smirked as she witnessed Sarah wordlessly flee the scene from the training session. She didn't have to be in the room to have known what just happened.

Chuck Bartowski had broken Sarah Walker. Further more...Sarah Walker now ACHED for him, and vice versa.

Smirking, she pushed Hannah back into the now empty room gently. "Come on kid...gotta make it for dinner."

A/N: Apologies for the SUPER short update, but I HAD to have it out. If you guys match about the same number of reviews as last time: you can expect an update tomorrow night or the day after! Thanks a million!

-LLC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and support. Though I really don't enjoy writing/ uploading this on my phone, writing the actual story is a blast. I hate to tell you guys, but you'll only be receiving brief but frequent updates. That means chapters like this one, AT LEAST once every two nights. That may just be until I get back; but hey, I'm enjoying the new process. Now, enough spiraling: **

Chapter Six: Hold the Olives

As if there wasn't enough stress on Sarah's shoulders, she had to cope with several major problems. No, not terrorist or work related; it was a far more serious matter. Her reputation was on the line, her very being teetering on the edge-

"You done, Walker?" From the bedroom portion of her apartment sounded Carina's voice. Her "supportive" best friend had strongly encouraged her against rejecting Chuck's dinner invitation.

She still had chills from their earlier encounter.

She glanced up In the mirror, fingers ever so gently grazing her lip so as not to ruin the makeup on it. She wouldn't call it a kiss...she wouldn't call it anything. A fight, that's what it was.

"Yeah..." Sarah sighed, stepping away from the mirror as she revealed her outfit to Carina, who was bored out of her mind.

"Walker..." Carina drawled, smirking. It was semi- formal, though casual on someone like Sarah or Carina was jaw dropping. She eyed the beautiful black number she wore, complete with low heels and light make up.

"That bad?" Sarah winced, unsure of why she cared. They were her pawns, her employees. Their opinions weren't supposed to mean anything.

"Yeah, if bad means that he...or any other guy...would jump you on the table in two seconds flat..." Carina smirked, whipping out her phone.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her analogy. "How much time do we have?" She asked as she eyed Carina's outfit, which was equally as nice.

"About five minutes...where are we headed?" Carina asked, well aware that she was driving.

"Oh...Chuck chose a place down by the beach..." Sarah shrugged, slipping a knife on her thigh sheath.

Carina rose a brow. "Why the knife?"

Sarah smirked. "For the lucky guy that, as you so adequately put it, "jumps me on the table."

Carina got up laughing, opening the door for her friend. If Sarah was too naive to let things go untampered with tonight, she was sure as hell going to make her friend happy...in the end, anyway.

The restaurant did indeed live up to, if not exceeding, Sarah's expectations. She lived in LA for some time, but she never really had a chance to discover its hidden "gems", this restaurant being a prime example.

She glanced around, eyes spotting Chuck in the bustle immediately. There he was, tall and wearing his signature smile, his eyes finding hers and the Carina's in seconds.

Sarah felt her heart hammer. There was that stupid effect he had on her. Maybe it was his slick suit, the one that hugged his toned body. Training had really done a number on him.

He stepped forward to greet them, though he felt reserved enough to keep it at a smile and a guiding hand on the shoulder, leading them to an already populated table.

"I don't mean to push it..." Chuck murmured to keep gossip down. "But Sarah you look amazing...as usual..."

She heard the tinge of nervousness, and oddly, she found it somewhat comforting. She could sympathize, and- her train of thought was cut off by his entrancing cologne.

"Oh...thank you...very dapper yourself..." She wanted to mentally smack herself. She couldn't even fathom how stupid her own comment was.

"Looks like Hannah respects your property..."Carina whispered in her ear, smirking as usual. Sarah then noticed that the seats beside Chuck were both vacant, Carina occupying one, leaving Sarah with the other, landing her a spot between Shaw and Chuck.

She took a minute to survey the table, noting that Bryce and Shaw cleaned up extremely well and that Casey was gone.

"No Casey?" She asked Chuck, watching everyone else carry on with their apparently interesting side conversations.

"Nah" Chuck smiled. "I sent him a glass of whiskey at home...seems like that kind of guy..."

Sarah nodded, raising a brow. "Good move..."

Chuck smiled, watching the waiter come by to take orders for appetizers.

Sarah cursed herself for not being more open...she could trust him...enough to make small talk anyway. He was doing all the right things and yet she resisted.

Bryce figured he was quiet long enough. "I think Sarah and I will share the olive bread?" He smirked over at Sarah, who was about to speak up in protest.

"Actually, I think she'll take the Caesar salad..." Chuck corrected gently to the waiter, who nodded. Sarah held her tongue. That was exactly what she wanted...but how did Chuck know? Who said she couldn't speak for herself?

The waiter finished up and leaned over. "Sir, any more wine?"

"You know my favorite...two bottles, please..." He murmured suavely in response, turning to Sarah.

"Sorry I ordered for you...that was kind of stupid of me...what do you need ?"

Shocked, Sarah nodded for the waiter to leave, her salad unaltered. "How did you know I wanted salad for my appetizer?"

If Chuck was right, he knew that there was a hint of amusement in her voice. "You don't like olives..." He stated simply.

Carina was watching over Chucks turned shoulder with a wolfish grin. "Jump him" she mouthed.

Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes and laugh out loud. She instead decided to revert back to he old ways...the way she was before life got so confusing. "Chuck...this restaurant is gorgeous..." She took in the beautiful view of the sunset on the beach below. "How do you know it?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I come down to that beach to think...this just happened to be a new building that I checked out and fell in love with..."

Sarah knew he was only talking about a building but shit, it was nice.

She nodded in response, taking a sip out of her freshly delivered wine. He seemed to have good taste in everything. Hannah called Chuck and his attention shifted, allowing Shaw the opening he needed to steal Sarah.

"Walker...I'd be remiss if I didn't tell you how gorgeous you look..." Shaw started smoothly, with a lot more charm than Chuck tried for. Carina rose a brow. So, he wanted a piece of her best friend? That made for all the more of a fun time.

Sarah tried not to show any surprise, though that was all his compliment brought up in her. "Thank you." Her reply was smoother as well. She didn't know what his angle was, though she felt her knife was justified by a good cause.

Chuck laughed at Hannah's comment, and Sarah instantly regretted not listening. She was Sarah Walker...it was time to get it together.

"What about you, Sarah?"

She immediately lost herself in his open smile. "Hmm?"

"What would you do...if your current career was out of the picture...?"

She found herself deep in thought. "I'm not sure..." Her words came out softer than she intended. "I'm not really good at anything but-"

"-You're perfect..." He felt his face flush slightly. "At everything..."

Sarah felt her heart stop as she quickly took another sip of wine. The room was getting hot.

" and you, Carina?" Chuck quickly asked.

"Stripper." The entire table laughed at the free answer.

Soon the food arrived and the table was broken back up into little factions, Sarah really only listening to the enigma before her.

"Steak?" The waiter asked.

"Here..." Chuck answered kindly, accepting the steak. The waiter obliged, placing the steak and the especially sharpened utensils at the edge of the table.

Chuck turned to help him grab something and missed the knife fall to the ground, turning and dropping fast to catch it.

Before he could grasp it, a hand snatched it expertly, flipping it with ease. That was unquestionably Sarah Walker's effort.

The two glanced at each other. "Oh...thanks..." Chuck began, smiling as she handed him the knife. "I'd remembered the stories they told me about you..."

"Stories?" Sarah smirked, raising a brow. "I'm intrigued."

"That's because it has to do with you-" a knife landed square in the middle of Carina's dish, inches from her hand. She rolled her eyes and stopped the commentary.

"You're...the assassin. The knife wielding goddess of-"

"Goddess?" Sarah repeated, laughing a bit. Chuck swore it was angelic. "Doubtful..."

Chuck laughed, eyes falling to his plate. "I wish I'd made that up..it's very fitting...I'm so not that smooth."

Sarah awarded him a rare smile before beginning her food.

Shaw rolled his eyes, unnoticed. This kid was a rook. He'd have Walker in bed soon enough.

Dinner turned out to be quite successful for the group as they all bonded and finished, leaving Carina and Sarah with Chuck and Shaw.

Carina smirked. Fun time. While Sarah busied herself with Chuck, she slipped away into her car, stranding Sarah with two men who probably burned for her. She loved herself.

Sarah finished and was about to see where Carina went when Shaw turned her, by the waist, much to her displeasure.

"So, Walker..." He smirked. "I'm not one for games..."

"Then get to it..." Sarah retorted.

"I was thinking that you and I should probably, hook up to night and get together to...better work with each other."

As if Sarah's face wasn't enough, she decides to come up with a more stinging rejection. "Oh Daniel..." She began huskily.

He raised his brows, proud of himself, and prepared for a good night.

"I'm with Charles..." She uses his first name for emphasis. Chuck, who was leaning back on his phone behind Shaw, immediately stiffened. He had no idea what to do, until he saw the twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" Shaw demanded, almost laughing.

"Oh, sorry about that, Daniel..." Sarah was lucky she didn't pass out when Chuck wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her waist to his chest.

"No..." Shaw backed off with widened eyes. "I just wanted to go over some work details...maybe later. Goodnight." He backed away, getting into his car. They could faintly hear his cussing from the outside entrance.

As soon as he pulled away, Chuck released her, her body feeling suddenly cold.

"Oh god...I'm sorry, Chuck. It's just, he-"

"Hey...my bad. I just wanted to make sure he left you alone...I'm sure you could have handled it."

Sarah took a breath.

"Knives?" Chuck guessed, which was confirmed by her nod. "Where...? Oh wait, don't tell me..." He laughed.

"Carina dumped me..." She laughed softly, rocking on her heels with extreme agility.

"Oh, I can take you home..."Chuck offered. Sarah glanced wistfully at the beach, then back at Chuck. "I'm so sorry..."

"Not a problem..."he smiled welcomingly, silently promising her a safe trip home.

The next week passed by quickly, and Chuck was at ease. All the pressure was on Jack to book jobs, while the agents merely worked out and trained. Sarah wasn't there, which intrigued Chuck, but whenever she did show up, she spared him a smile and a few minutes to talk, which was more than anyone, save for Carina, could claim.

The real turbulence fell into effect when the first mission was booked, and the plan fell into affect.

"This is a small one, but a fun one, should you kids get this right." Jack told them earlier. "Dance, drink, and capture the drug lord code named "Caesar"before Verbanski's agents do. "

"Couples?"Carina smirked.

"I don't care. For all I care Bryce can date Shaw, just keep it out of my business." Casey grunted his disgust and Bryce lowered his head as the group laughed. It was supposed to be a piece of cake.

- The Party: "Royal Hotel ballrooms: 10:15 PM-

The party was bustling. Chuck Sarah turned out to be separate guests, as did Bryce and Carina. Casey and Hannah were bar workers, and Shaw was a sole spectator.

Sarah was beyond flattered as Chuck told her she was by far the most gorgeous woman there. Chuck went so far as to have his hair slicked back and his nicest suit out; he looked like a millionaire. Sarah was, of course, the most beautiful woman there. Only her team came close.

The two took seats at the open bar, which always seems to be Casey's occupation on missions like these. He tried to tell himself that he'd have more productive things to do on a night like this.

Chuck ordered a drink for himself and sat two chairs behind Sarah, who had previously pointed out Verbanski's two agents: a young blonde pair, obviously not socializing with each other for cover reasons.

Everything was as planned until the agent, the blonde man, stepped over to Sarah and ordered her a drink. At first, Sarah was weary that the drink could have been dangerous, but then remembered Casey was the bartender. Even so, she rejected his drink, though he had no idea who she was. Just a pretty face...and body.

"No, hmm?" The guy smirked, practically undressing her with his eyes. "I enjoy a challenge..."

"Then why not act like a gentleman and see where that takes you?" Chuck spoke behind him, allowing him no time to talk as be stepped towards Sarah , who watched curiously.

"My I have this dance?" Chuck extended his hand towards Sarah, who gratefully excepted and allowed herself to be pulled away.

"You saved my ass..." She commented as Chuck pulled her to the dance floor, where several couples were dancing.

"I'm sure you'd do the same for me..." Chuck teased, amazing Sarah with his lightheartedness.

The music stopped and a swift, building beat came on.

Sarah and Chuck murmured at the same time: "The Lambada..."

Sarah smirked, feeling the alcohol's slight effects kick in. Maybe it was liquid courage, but she did it anyway. "Do you enjoy challenges, Charles?"

"I do, Ms. Walker." He smirked playfully, taking her sensually by the waist as she took his hand.

Carina's jaw dropped as she knew what was coming. "Sexy, walker..." She muttered with a smirk.

The couple began sharply, matching the exact beat of the music with a sexy dancing counterpart. First twirls and dips, in which both agents' hearts were pounding, and then the "entree."

Sarah was spun back into Chuck's grasp, though this time, she was backwards against him. All the spectators watched in awe, the lambada was indeed a difficult dance to master.

The next few moments caused Sarah and Chuck to become very hot. Sarah began to grind backwards against him as the song played, his hands flowing her hips in every motion. One or two whistles could be heard as Sarah breath hitched, Chuck's hands were trailing down her entire body. They left a tingling trail, Sarah wanted to hold them there. After what seemed like seconds, the song ended with the two right at each other's lips.

Sarah's heart was pounding, as was Chuck's. And then it happened. Over the crowds roaring approval and applause, Chuck saw only one choice.

He pulled Sarah to his embrace, arms around her hips as their lips met. The shock that ran through them was unbelievable. Sarah's breath hitched and chills went through her. The mission was the last thing on her mind as she pulled Chuck closer, both hands ending up on his cheeks as did his.

Though the kiss was almost customary, Carina's jaw dropped. As did Casey's, Hannah's, Shaw's, and especially Bryce's. "holy shit..." Carina smirked. "Walker's got a new boy toy..."

The two pulled apart, breathing hard as they separated. Her lips were swollen, and she felt a fire burn inside her. They quietly exited through the back side to the outdoor courtyard, where the party seemed to be quiet. Chuck's arm never left Sarah's waist until they reached outside.

With both pairs of eyes staring at each other, chills down her back, the two were about to speak when they heard a rustle from the back.

"Caesar's getting away from the back; he's got explosives!" Casey sounded through the earpiece.

"What about Verbanski's men?" Shaw demanded

"Dead..." Came Carina. "Bathroom on the left. Should I call clean-up?"

"Roger..." Sarah spoke into her watch. When she turned, Chuck was nowhere to be found.

**A/N: Semi-cliffhanger? This chapter was harder to write, so sorry, I simply can't continue it on this phone, at least not until tomorrow or later. Mwahahaha. So, points to bear in mind: **

**Where did Chuck go?**

**What were they going to say? **

**What's Shaw up to? **

**Casey needs a girl. **

**And on that note; I'll leave you to review and tell me what you all think. Remember: faster reviews mean faster and frequent updates. As I promised, another daily update. Until then; have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So guys, I am trying to give you frequent updates as we really start to see the story develop. Now if you've read any of my stories you'll know I'm an avid Charah fan, and I always will be. I'm going to slow their progression here for certain reasons that will be revealed to you as the story goes on. I'll try to make it quite funny and lighthearted without angst. That said, to all who reviewed: thanks a million, that's EXACTLY what I need to write my next chapters. Once again, sorry it's so choppy...I wrote it on my phone. Yes, my thumbs are dead.**

*** I've received several PM's regarding "Chocolate Eyes and the Wildcard enforcer", a story by "TheGibsonPlayer, my buddy Andrew. He's alright with letting me continue it, but are you guys interested? Let me know. Probably wouldn't start until this one is finished. Thanks everyone, enough crap:**

**Chapter Seven: The "morning after**" '**Factor**

"Chuck!" Sarah's cry at his sudden disappearance caused a commotion over the shared comment system.

Carina was the first to understand Sarah's cry, taking it for worry and panic. "Walker!" She pressed her piece into her ear, slipping out into the night, trying to find her friend. "Status?"

"He's gone! He went after Cesar!" Sarah was furious and awestruck and scared all at the same time. She'd never reacted like this when Bryce was in danger.

Before Carina could make it to her location, Sarah was darting after Chuck, who was chasing the armed criminal.  
"Casey; back me up on the upper west side!" Her command was sharp.

"Bryce, trigger the alarm!" Carina demanded. "Get everyone out."

"Roger..." Bryce crackled as he slipped into the hallway, breaking the protective layering and sounding the fire alarm. In a hurried panic, the guests began to flee, Shaw blocking access from the side patio where Chuck had departed.

"Do we need to radio outside teams?" Hannah asked.

"No..." Casey replied wisely. "No time."

Meanwhile, Sarah was running after Chuck, who was not twenty feet ahead. "Chuck, no!" She cried as he tackled the man. Sarah watched as he expertly rolled the man over him, so that the wired explosives would never hit the ground. The two scrambled up, facing each other squarely.

Cesar whipped out a pistol; it was silenced. He'd planned for something tonight. Chuck froze. Hands up, he blinked as the familiar click of the loading gun filled the silence. He heard rapid tapping on the stone courtyard before him, but it seemed distant, far. Just like his life. If he moved to draw his own weapon, the man would surely fire.

"Nice try, agent..." Cesar laughed, his accent thick. "But my boss doesn't like interruptions..."

With a roundhouse kick to the head from the infamous Sarah Walker, Cesar was on the floor in seconds.

"Neither does mine." Chuck breathed, sparing no time as he bent over Cesar and opened his jacket, seeing the bomb wired there. It read, in large, red lighting :59, then :58, and so on, decreasing by the second.

Sarah bent over, analyzing it. "It's no use...Chuck?" She glanced up, watching him gently cradle the explosives.

Chuck eyed it steadily, then turned to Sarah sharply. "Okay..." He took in a breath. She watched anxiously, her heart hammering.

"Can you do it, Chuck?" She asked demandingly; Agent Walker was in control now.

"I...yeah..." He kneeled over, eyeing the wires. He used to be so damn sure. Analyzing it he saw the red wire; but that was out of the question, according to his training. He felt for all the training he'd received inside his head.

"Seven seconds, Chuck!" Sarah cried, her teammates over the comm. all listening to their leader's distress.

0:03...0:02...

"Don't kill me Sarah..." He blinked, yanking the far right one. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting. He opened one slowly, then the other, blinking.

He jumped when he felt Sarah's hand fall on his shoulder, a sigh of relief was audible.

"I...I did it..." Chuck breathed, falling back onto her for support from his kneeling position.

"Yeah...you were great, Chuck..." She breathed happily, about to say more when Carina and the others appeared.

"Nice Chucky..." She smirked sauntering forward as if nothing pressing had even occurred. "I really must say..."'she leaned forward so only he and Sarah could hear. "I'm turned on by your...heroics..."

Chuck coughed a bit, as she flirtatiously pulled him up. Sarah rolled her eyes, Carina was just trying to get her jealous. As usual.

"Great work Bartowski..." Shaw piped up. "But..what took you so long?" That last part was deliberately placed, as Chuck and few others noticed.

"Who cares, that was amazing Chuck." Hannah smiles sweetly, which made Sarah feel sick.

Casey had pulled up with the van by that time. "Okay we can celebrate Bartowski's evolution to manhood later, I'm starved and we've got some work to do."

The team all mumbled something under their breath as they boarded the van, all falling silent as they pondered just what had occurred that night.

-0-

Jack Walker was busy far into the next week and a half, making phone calls, getting more and projects, and bragging to Verbanski. He'd heard of Chuck's recent heroics and promised to give him anything he wanted, so long as that was kept up.

He also pulled him aside, telling him: "Listen, Charles. You did a damn good job out there; I knew I saw that spark in you, son. But listen here, very closely: next time you're in a situation, life or death...you get my angel out of there. I trust you more than Bryce or...or...this Shaw kid...you've got human feelings, Charles. I want you to put my Sarah above them all, don't EVER question that."

Chuck was stunned at the amount of trust that was being thrust upon him. Jack Walker was asking him of all people to take care of Sarah, who by no means needed protection. He nodded, listening intently. None of this talk was necessary, he considered it an instinct to protect her, whether she liked it or not.

The following week and a half, neither Jack, Sarah, or Carina showed when Chuck did. When he did see them, they were always in their respective offices, left to be unbothered as he had strict orders to train Hannah each and every day, in manners other than physical fighting. He was to show her as much technology skills as he could, in hopes that she would be his back up.

One day, after almost two weeks without seeing Sarah or Carina, Chuck began to think. What if they were on some secret mission he wasn't assigned to. That didn't make sense...what if Sarah was avoiding him?

He thought about her as he made his way, approaching the hallway with her office. He had to pass it to get to the gym where Hannah was waiting, eagerly, no doubt. What if she didn't like the...kiss? He couldn't imagine a better kiss...she captivated him in every way, her beauty, skill, knowledge, personality, presence, grace, humor-

He felt a hand yank him by the collar out of the hallway and into a completely dark office. Instincts kicking in, he pulled his assailant forward, causing them to fall right onto his lap, on what felt like a couch. Then, the lights flickered on, as he learned, from the hand of his assailant.

"Sarah!" Chuck called, shushed by her hand.

He then noticed the way they fell, his arms pulling her right onto his lap, her legs basically straddling him there.

"Uhh..."

"Sorry..." She stepped back, allowing a smile. "I didn't mean for you to get scared like that..."

"It's fine...what's with the assault?" Chuck straightened up.

"I...I'm not supposed to be doing ANYTHING but work for the past couple of days...I'm supposed to be prepping a special folder for an upcoming team mission...highly sensitive until you're briefed..."

Realization dawned on Chuck's face. "Ohhh..." He began. "That's why you've been gone forever?"

Sarah's heart lit up, as if it were on fire. "You noticed, then?"

Chuck took a breath, time to bite the bullet. "Sarah Walker-"

Her heart was beating faster, she couldn't stand how he made her feel. Especially after not touching or seeing him for so long.

Chuck continued, "Honestly, for the past week I've-"

The door burst open and Carina stepped in, shutting it behind her. "Walker, I-" she froze and eyed Chuck, smirking. "Now we lambada in the office too?" She grinned wolfishly. "At least there's a couch..."

Chuck and Sarah both went red. "What is it Carina?" Sarah demanded rather sharply.

"Here's your specs on the marks..." Carina handed her a folder, rather absently. "I'm more interested in what's going on here..."

"Nothing, if you keep interrupting..." Sarah snapped.

"Alright alright Walker..." Carina smirked. "I'll be back with the rest in a bit...and Chucky..." She grinned. "Keep your hands off Hannah when you train her." With that note, she closed the door.

"You're training Hannah?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"Yeah..."Chuck sighed. "But that's not why I'm here..."

Sarah listened intently.

"What we did..on the last mission..." Chuck started. "It was risky..."

Sarah felt her heart drop into her gut, disappointment spreading through her, like ice.

"But I can't tell you how much I enjoyed it." Chuck finished.

The warmth ravaged Sarah's body. It was surreal for her. Her face was an easy exhibit of her shock.

"You what?" She began, unable to grasp what was happening.

"Sarah... I've been thinking about you all week, ever since we kissed that night. And it was you I was thinking about when I thought I was going to die by the bomb, and as crazy as it sounds...I really want to kiss you right now..." He stumbled for proper words to describe his affection.

"Well Chuck..." She smirked.

Chucks heart hammered as he tried to foresee what she'd say.

"Shut up and kiss me."

Dumbstruck, he gladly obliged, pulling her to him as he lovingly placed a kiss on her lips, feeling the immediate spark and heat only Sarah could supply.

The two couldn't control themselves; they were missing a week's worth, maybe months worse of potential affection, all of it had to be made up for.

What started sweet and simple quickly became aggressive and lustful as he pulled her against him, feeling her push him against the wall for balance as his hands slid-

The two tore apart quickly as the door opened and slammed shut once more, Carina popping in with her telltale smirk. "I KNEW IT." She cried victoriously. "There's no way in hell you couldn't fall for her...and the lambada? That was so much attraction...I called it." She grinned. "Walker, he's whipped." She added.

"Carina; I swear to god I will slit your throat if you tell anyone, bragging or not, about this..." She searched for the word.

"Relationship?" Chuck supplied.

The word made Sarah's heart flutter.

"Got it?" She demanded.

"Yeah..." Carina rolled her eyes. "But how about Chuckies sister...I mean at this point she probably thinks he's gay."

Sarah rose a brow.

"What?" Chuck sputtered. "Do I really give off-"

"No." Sarah replied assuringly, feeling her insides burn for him. "We can tell your family...it's just...the workplace should be left uninterrupted..."

" Okay..." He nodded. " I agree. Maybe we should just...take things slow?" He knew of Sarah's previous history and how she wasn't too eager to rush into anything, or Labeling it, for that matter.

Sarah leaned back, exhausted. Chuck knew how uncomfortable she was, given her past, and yet he still managed to give him breathing space. This man was incredible. She barely noticed that Carina left the room.

"Now...where were we?" She smirked.

"Here..."Chuck barely brushed her lips when he pulled away, causing her to frown.

"What now?"

"It's Hannah, I completely forgot..."

Sarah turned, hit a few keys on her phone, and turned back to Chuck. "Okay, Carina's on it."

"Seriously? Can you do that?"

Chuck..." She grinned, pulling him by his tie as she reeled him to her lips as he leaned back on her desk. "I'm the boss." She stated against his lips.

They had a meeting in five minutes, so the two would have to wait. But until then...Sarah was sure she could come up with a few things to pass the time.

**A/N: scandalous. Anyway, sorry it was short, but my thumbs are so sore. Anyway, thanks a million for reading and reviewing and remember: if you leave a review, even a teeny tiny one, it helps get the next chapter out faster. (I don't release it until I have a certain amount per chapter)  
So until next time, (three days TOPS), as always, have a great one, guys.**

**-LLC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, so a day late, but the jetlag was my excuse, with a short filler here. . As I've been reading some of the great "classics" on the site, I've come to a sort of revelation that my stories are all quite similar. Frankly, I'm not quite fond of them and I don't think I myself would commit as a reader when there are stories out there far better and incredibly more diverse, like "Ready at your hand" by Dettiot (Go read that if you haven't. ) Anyway, I've got a mountain of stories I have to put endings to, because I owe it to you guys as readers****. **_**So while I'm working on my boring stuff, and moping, my question is this: does anyone have any ideas? Something new and cool to try out? If so, give me a holler (PM me….**__**)**_** and maybe we can do a collab**_**. If not, I could always use ideas for the millions of stories I've already got so…..that works too.**_** Thanks for listening….here's the next piece. **

**Chapter Eight…finally: **

"Alright team." Jack Walker straightened up his tie, whiskey glass finally emptied as he rose from his chair, turning to the heating projector that was going to display their next assignment. "Now how many of you noticed that a few of our ladies here went AWOL for a little while?" He grinned knowingly, aware that the me there were indeed smitten by his daughter and her friend. "Wait….don't answer that." He chuckled and turned to the board.

Chuck was sitting across from Sarah at the table. Their last encounter was almost one week ago, and Jack hadn't given him a second to see Sarah alone; any time he didn't need Chuck, he was forcing Sarah to get complete info on the assignment, which Chuck still knew nothing about. Carina shouldered Sarah as always, and Chuck landed beside Hannah, much to Sarah's dismay. Granted, the two had never really gotten the chance to reach the topic of jealousy….exes….or really anything, for that matter. But the look she threw at Hannah was enough to start a revolution.

"Well, it's time to get the rest of you kids in the know." Jack announced. "Miller and Sarah here have been collecting data on an entire company the CIA seems to be struggling with; they call themselves 'Fulcrum.'" Jack stated wryly. "Looks like our buddies over at the CIA couldn't deal with them all that well, so since we showed up Verbanski's squad, they gave us the go ahead to root out these pests."

The picture of Fulcrum landed on the screen, their symbol. Chuck squinted at it; he'd never seen it before in his lifetime. How could they be such a threat and so unknown?

"Kids…." Jack leaned back in his chair. "Take it away."

Sarah cleared her throat, sitting regally as she glanced over her papers. "Looks as if they're an elite team of both agents and scientists; some are even government rejects. They don't do the little stuff; they only deal with big time trades, often concerning components for what they're building."

"And that is?" Bryce asked curiously. He was leaning forward, head propped up by his elbow on the table.

"Well, that's what we need to find out…." Carina stated matter-of- factly. "The CIA was unsuccessful…their agents were burned on the spot."

Casey whistled lowly. That was more like what he was used to dealing with.

"Nuclear? I mean, are we even talking weaponry?" Chuck asked.

Sarah shook her head, only able to keep eye contact with him for a moment. "No. The CIA keeps logs on the selling and purchase of those kinds of materials….it's something else. But whatever it is, it's got sensitive government information involved, which makes our mission top priority."

The team nodded in agreement.

"However…"Jack began slowly. "We can't just infiltrate their base and shoot it out like a one and done deal…"

Casey's sigh of annoyance was almost humorous. "And the reasoning behind that?"

"We know far too little about them, or what they're doing. Only recently, we managed to intercept a list of their known operatives…." Jack clicked a button on the handheld remote and the slide shifted to a list of about fifty names only. "Sarah's done a background check on each one…."

"And we will be following them until one leads us to something. For now…I'm narrowing the list down. Until then, training is to be continued at double our normal pace; this is serious."

"Chuck, you'll assume full responsibilities for furthering Hannah's technical training, got it?" Jack demanded. Chuck nodded in silence, watching Sarah swallow hard.

"Sarah…" Jack began. "Take care of Shaw's training too. Got it?"

Sarah nodded sharply and Jack clapped, terminating the meeting. "See you all here tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp…with answers."

**-0-**

Once the meeting was adjourned, Chuck was able to wait until they all fled to the gym before sifting quietly through to Sarah's office. Two knocks later, he gained entry and shut the door behind him.

"Hey…" he gave her a Bartowski smile, even more so when she reciprocated the act. She'd been hard at work, narrowing the list for possible suspects.

"Hey." She replied, dropping her pen, starting to rise when Chuck gently held her down, turning around so that he was behind her.

"Stressful day?" He questioned softly, his words seemed to soothe her a great deal.

"You don't know the half of it." She replied.

"Well…" he slid his fingers onto her back, causing her to shiver slightly. "I'm told I'm an expert….." he began to massage her gently, easing away all her pain. "-at helping with that…"

"Chuck…" Sarah bit back a groan, melting at his very touch. "You don't have to…"

"It's the least I can do for you, boss…" Chuck smiled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her neck. He could almost feel the spark coursing through her. So much for taking things slow, though she wanted to take him right then and there.

"It's just…this workload is heavy." She sighed.

Chuck kneeled beside her desk, glancing at her list. "Need help?"

"Huh? No, you really don't have to-"

"Well, we can have a reward system?" He suggested with a grin, to which she once again smiled.

"I like the sound of that…" she leaned towards him, stopping when she saw a look of shock cross over his face. "Chuck?" She asked, tracing his line of sight to the list. "What's going on?"

"It's…..her…." Chuck blinked. "Right there…..Jill Roberts."

"Yeah, she's the bio-chem leader there." Sarah nodded. "She's one of their leading researchers."

"I…..i knew her…..I know her." Chuck stammered, regaining his composure. "We went out…back in Stanford."

Sarah knew that jealousy was a completely inappropriate response. Though she felt it strongly, she kept it buried under work, which was indeed a priority. "What?" It was like a slap to the face.

"I know where she lives now…..we broke up a while ago but I don't think she moved after leaving…" Chuck began. "She was signed up to join the CIA…..she quit…..that's what she told me. We broke up, because of it."

"Chuck…that makes you a valuable asset. Does she know you're CIA?"

Chuck shook his head. "I was sworn to secrecy so I told her things weren't working out between us…"

"Which puts us at an advantage…" Sarah began. "Look Chuck, I'm sorry about your past….I know it's hard, but we need you to use her to get this organization down."

"Are we…..going to kill her?" Chuck could kill, he'd had a red test…..but never someone he had a strong personal relation to…Never someone he thought he loved.

"No….I hope it doesn't come to that. Can you do this, Chuck?" Sarah began. "Can you carry on for the team?"

"I yeah…..I guess." Chuck nodded.

Sarah rose, Chuck mirroring her actions. "I'll tell dad. Until then….we have about a week of training. I'll see you in the gym?"

"Yeah…" he nodded, turning to leave.

"Oh! Chuck!" Sarah pulled him back.

"Yeah?" He asked wearily.

"Trust me…." She placed a tender kiss on his lips, leaving him craving more.

"Always." Chuck grinned against her lips.

**-0-**

"So this chick is Chuck's old flame?" Carina asked as she and Sarah made their way down the hall to the training gym.

"Yes." Sarah sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time. "But it was in college…."

"And chuckles here dumped her?" Carina rose a brow.

"Yes…why are you so intrigued?"

"Oh….no reason….it's just that Chuck here seems to be a secret womanizer…." Carina smirked.

"You and your mind games, Miller."

"Seriously. When you really look at him….he's hot, Walker."

"Please….lay off." Sarah glanced up at her, knowing full well she knew about their status.

"Oh. It's not me you need be worrying about…" Carina smirked, opening the door. Shaw was already in, pumping iron as usual. Hannah was sparring with Chuck, rather…._intimately_ for Sarah's taste. And she trusted Chuck fully, it wasn't _him_ she worried about. It was the damn brunette skank.

"There you go, just remember to be quicker on the left." Chuck's words were soft….Sarah wanted to learn a thing or two from him later. As if reading her mind, Carina taunted her once more. "Better go claim your territory, Walker."

"He's fine….they're just sparring." Sarah replied nonchalantly, though she fooled no one. She stepped over to Shaw. "How long have you been here…..?"

Shaw smirked. "Just my usual hour and a half….but now I'm ready for some _real _action."

Sarah reciprocated the flirtatious smirk. "Yeah?" She sauntered forward, grabbing Chuck's attention as well. "Want to…." She licked her lips. "fight a little?"

Chuck leaned over the railing, inches above Sarah's face. The two had to bottle up any urges, and there were plenty; competitiveness was overcoming them all.

Carina leaned back on the bench. "This should be great."

"Hannah and I could kick your asses any day of the week…." Chuck feigned some harshness so it wouldn't merely look as if he and Sarah were flirting. Sarah saw the twinkle in his eye and winked.

"Oh? How about you and Shaw here go at it, and I'll see what Hannah's been up to….." Sarah smirked.

Hannah looked confident, smiling as Shaw and Sarah entered the mat. At Carina's shout, the couples leapt at each other. Sarah was obviously not ready for Hannah's surprisingly fast left hook. Sarah was hit slightly on the cheek, and would've been kissing the floor if she hadn't dodged slightly at the last moment. "You're getting better…" Sarah stated approvingly, narrowly avoiding Hannah's flurry of punches.

"Chuck's a great teacher…" Hannah's flirtatious tone was all Sarah needed to ignite the flame of fury in her stomach. Within seconds, she lashed out a low leg and swept Hannah to the floor, using all her inner restraint to keep from sending her down with a roundhouse. It was no match for Sarah; she had years more experience and she was frankly much more talented. That was to be expected from the leader.

Glancing up, she felt her heart race a little when she saw Chuck's bleeding lip and Shaw's bloody nose. They were able to keep it off the mat as the two bruised and battered each other for victory. Shaw gained the advantage and threw Chuck down. Only then was Chuck able to launch himself into a kick and land Shaw down, pinning him with disturbing accuracy.

"Okay, that's enough….." Carina decided to be useful. "Newbies…" she glanced at Shaw and Hannah. "Come with me, there's work to be done elsewhere." She led them out, tossing Shaw a towel for his nose. The door shut.

Sarah smiled after Carina. Despite all her jabs and taunting and ridicule…she was a good friend. Sarah smirked as she approached Chuck, who was breathing hard on the floor. Chuck swept his leg out and tripped her, managing to catch her on top of him, with only the preciseness of a trained agent.

"Using my own move against me?" Sarah smiled.

"So…..How was Hannah?" Chuck smiled, watching her role her eyes.

"She was good. Are you happy?"

"Not yet…" he grinned. "I wish I could kiss you…."

"And why not?" she rose a brow, her body aching for him.

"Shaw busted my lip…." He replied, leaning back.

"As if I haven't tasted blood before…" She teased, instead placing a kiss on his jaw.

"That's not going to be enough…" he sighed as the two rose, walking over to his water bottle and towel to clean his lip.

"Sarah…" he began, turning to her.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking…..we should go on a date?"

"A date?" Sarah smiled, feeling like she was eighteen. "That's your formal way of asking?"

Chuck laughed, pulling her into his chest. "Sarah Walker, will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"My curfew's ten o'clock…." She replied, glancing up at him.

"We can be at my place by then…." He grinned, finding her lips. He cherished the taste, the feeling as he held her closer, as close as he could. She felt her arms go around his neck.

"Okay…..Mr. Carmichael…" she grinned. "You may court me. Do your worst."

A/N: fun and angst. So anyway, I will see you all soon. Don't forget to PM me if you're interested in helping with a brand new collab idea or even any of my old stories that are unfinished, including this one. I'll credit you happily. Thanks a million, I love the reviews. Keep em coming, and I'll do the same with the chapters. Until then, as always, have a great one guys.

-LLC


	9. A short little thing i call a chapter

**A/N: Hey everyone, early updates! The good news: its early. The bad news: It's a super short filler! I promise more Charah later, I'm experiencing major writer's block. Not sure why, but I know it could mean no updates for a little while.. Anyway, thanks for the continued support in the form of reviews and kind PM's, (which I'm still reading!), even though Chuck seemed to fade a little while back. I'll continue to throw new chapters your way in a little while, and you let me know what you think with a review. Deal? **

**Here you are, kids: The super short charah fluff filler. Stuff gets a little more mature here…it **_**is **_**date night. **

**Chapter Nine: The Date…and The Hard Part**

"So, Sarah Walker's getting wined and dined…." Carina grinned. She was Sarah's official outfit inspector of the evening, and chose to instead occupy Sarah's bed and tease her about her little insecurities while she prepared for Chuck.

"Jealous?" Sarah replied, putting on her earrings in front of the bathroom mirror.

Carina looked thoughtful for a moment, feigning hurt. "Yeah, that's it. I mean, you got the good guy of the group."

Sarah decided to play along. She knew full well that Chuck was fantastic, but she liked to hear it from Carina; chances like this were once in a lifetime opportunities. "Oh? How so?"

Carina wasn't stupid; she knew what Sarah's angle was, but she decided to make her friend happy. After all, she wasn't lying. "Let's see here…Well, for one thing, there's Casey." She began. Sarah made a disgusted face, the prospect of dating Casey was….something she didn't want to ponder. He was good muscle, and great with guns….but she didn't want to think of him in any other way. Ever.

"No?" Carina smirked. "You've _tolerated _practically every other team member we've had." She jabbed.

A make-up brush went flying through the air but of course, Carina caught it and smiled childishly. "Just kidding."

"Damn straight."

"And then….well there's the two by four…"

"Shaw?"

"Yeah….he looks like he's constipated….all the time." Carina didn't bother hiding her disgust, and luckily, Sarah burst out laughing.

"That's…..scarily accurate."

"I _am _a spy." Carina smirked.

"And _then….._ We have my personal favorite." Carina's smirk now resembled that of the famed Cheshire cat. "Then we have Mr. Bryce Larkin…..your old boy toy."

"Carina." Sarah's warning voice sounded.

"Sex toy?"

"Carina!" the voice grew impatient/

"Alright alright….let's leave it at a '_bad history'." _Carina huffed, catching the sharp hair pin Sarah was trying to land between her eyes. "Easy there, Walker."

"We…..it was a mistake." Sarah reminded, turning to face her best friend. "And you know that."

"Can't resist a good ribbing." Carina responded, knowing that Sarah had forgiven her. "Even if it costs me my eye…" she twirled the hairpin. It was a weapon, disguised as a hairpin. She let out a low whistle. Maybe Larkin was off limits. "Ah….let's see how the lady looks." She rose off the bed with a start, smirking when she caught Sarah's full appearance.

"Nice…..Walker, you hoping to get laid?" Carina's sly tone made Sarah shake her head.

"Is that what this dress says?"

"No…..but your eyes don't necessarily agree with the dress."

"It's not like that…" Sarah's cheeks flushed.

Carina gaped. "Shit Walker, your first time with the nerd? And you're nervous?"

"Yeah…No….I…..He just wanted to ask me formally…"Sarah defended, feeling his actions were genuinely sweet.

"Oh wow, I'm surprised you don't just take him in the gym back at work-"

"-eew." Sarah sounded disgusted. "That's unsanitary…..and I'm pretty sure that violates _some_ health code."

"Yeah….actually it's probably a good thing you didn't do that."

"So….how do I look?"

"Walker…." Carina smiled genuinely. "Nerd's a lucky kid."

Just then, a knock sounded.

Carina smirked. "Showtime, kids."

**-0-**

"So basically, Ellie raised me since I was that young….and of course, my friend Morgan was my support…"

"Wow…." Sarah shook her head, smiling as she watched him sip his glass. "That must've been so hard on her….But she did it anyway."

Chuck nodded. "Ell's incredible….she's the second most incredible woman I've ever met, and I'm lucky enough that the first one actually agreed to go out with me."

Sarah couldn't hide the red tint that slowly took over her, or the smile that Chuck loved so much. This man was perfect, and yet he thought the same thing about her.

"Chuck…." She began slowly. "I'm really not all you think I am…."

"Sarah, you think _I _struggled with childhood, and you had it just as bad, if not worse." Chuck pressed, trying to show her how much she'd accomplished. "Traveling the world under somewhat uncomfortable circumstances, teaching yourself to become the amazing lady you are without your mother's guidance, and then Harvard…" he grinned. "The CIA…..and then you found your father and put his genius thinking to good use…."

Sarah was completely blushing at that point, unable to take his compliment.

"Sarah. That sounds like a pretty amazing girl to me." He smiled, leaning forward gentlly.

"Thank you….Chuck." their lips met gently across the table, and suddenly the need grew. The two pulled apart, aware that it was time to leave.

Chuck took care of the meal, and the two were on their way.

**-0-**

The couple arrived back at Sarah's, barely in past the door when they started again, uncontrollably drunk on love….and a little wine. There was a flurry of heated kisses at first, Chuck pushing Sarah back against the door. She had to admit, she liked the assertiveness at times. The two were in their own world as Chuck began to gently remove the straps of Sarah's dress, though his lips kept her busy plenty. Somehow, he found the way back to her bed as she pushed him back, taking the topside.

The last coherent thing Sarah could remember was that they'd be very late to tomorrow's early meeting.

**-0-**

Neither Chuck, nor Sarah, had ever experienced a night like that in their lives. Sarah couldn't describe how it felt to wake up in Chuck's arms the following morning, or how it was to look into his chocolate eyes and kiss him as a morning present. The two were absolutely blissful.

"Sarah?"

"mmm?" she was far too comfortable to move, his arms wrapped around her as she faced away from him.

"I hate to be the one to do this…but don't we have a meeting in…" he glanced at the clock. "Five minutes?"

Sarah's lips fell into a smirk. "You keep forgetting, Chuck…." She turned and found his lips, speaking in small pauses between delicate kisses she couldn't resist, as he pulled her closer. "I'm the boss."

"Boss…" Chuck smirked, kissing her jaw first, then trailing to her neck. "Won't they know what's up when the two of us come in late…..they are spies."

"Should we stop?" Sarah pouted.

"No…..god, no." Chuck saved himself. "But I think I have an idea….." he glanced at the shower, and not two seconds later, he was dragged away.

**A/N: Shortest thing ever, I know. Sorry. But I had to give you **_**something **_**before our little break. Anyway, thanks a million for reading and reviewing, let me know what you want to see next! Yes, jealous Sarah has been here for a while….jealous Chuck is next I promise. Plus some actual mission time. Thanks guys, and as always, have a great one. **

**-LLC**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, so you guys got lucky! Turns out I found some gap time between workloads to write this up. I also just wanted to say; a friend of mine was watching the Chuck season finale clip and I felt a renewed feeling….well, a few feelings. Some nostalgia, but mostly dissatisfaction at that depressing ending. So I just felt like venting with some (hopefully) sympathetic ears. Back to our story: things are going to get a little fast now that Jill's in the picture. Here we go: **

**Chapter Ten: Cocktails and Cover Dates**

Sarah Walker wasn't new to dating, but romance was a completely different level, and she could admit that Chuck was perhaps the first person that had "swept her off her feet". She wasn't just attracted to him, (though there was plenty of that), her thoughts were constantly of him, and anything to do with him. Luckily though, he hadn't left her side since last night, and she wasn't sure how they could get their acts together and show up for the meeting instead of fooling around. Despite the incredible lack of sleep…and less than peaceful shower…she felt energized, happy. She hadn't been like this in a long time.

Maybe Carina was right. Maybe the "ice queen" was melting.

The two somehow managed to get dressed, grinning or teasing the entire time. They were unable to conceal the happiness they both felt.

Finally, Sarah reached for the handle of her door. She felt Chuck's arms wrap around her, followed by the faint scent of his cologne. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes for a second.

"When you open that door….we'll have to stop." Chuck reminded, as Sarah took in his very essence and feel. She didn't want to leave either. And Sarah Walker was _never_ late for work.

"Says who?" She smirked. "I _do _have an office."

"But that wouldn't be professional, Ms. Walker." Chuck teased, giving her chills.

"Well Mr. Carmichael…." She began, turning to meet his lips, about to kiss him when her cell phone buzzed. Sighing, she glanced at it in her right hand. It was a text from Carina, telling her to "hurry the hell up".

"Duty calls." Chuck grinned, stealing a quick peck before opening the door for her.

**-0-**

Upon arriving at the building, Chuck and Sarah split for a few minutes, each going to their respective offices. Carina nearly bulldozed Sarah into the office, shutting the door with lightning fast reflexes behind her.

"I need details, Walker."

Sarah rose a brow, dropping her purse on the chair. "Good morning to you too, Carina."

"I'm sure it was." Carina smirked, yanking her best friend down on the chair facing her. "Now spill."

"About what?" Sarah began. "The date was romantic, we talked about our-"

"Yeah yeah save it." Carina rolled her eyes. "How was he?"

Sarah flushed immediately, averting her gaze.

"Walker….."

"Fine." Sarah rolled her eyes. "It was amazing. Happy?"

"Really now….." Carina drawled, smirking. "Your very best?

"What? Yes. Can we not….."

"So the geeks packing between the sheets…." Carina mused. "Mind if I have a go?"

Sarah's glare was a reply itself. "He would."

"Aw….come on." Carina rolled her eyes. "So he's a keeper?"

Sarah gushed just a little. "Carina. I've never had such strong feelings in my life."

Carina knew exactly what she meant, but nodded. It was too early to say anything. "Well….our meeting is….now." she rose, extending her hand to her best friend. Fun was just getting started.

**-0-**

"So, Chuck here has an inside connection with one Jill Roberts." Jack announced, and the team watched as the screen filled with an attractive brunette who was holding some sort of award, smiling.

Chuck simply glanced away, while Sarah huffed out. Her view on this had changed even more since last night….now it was a completely different dynamic. Long story short: she didn't want any other skank on her Chuck.

Bryce whistled. "Bartowski, you were a player."

"No….no definitely not." Chuck corrected awkwardly.

"Anyway…."Jack could care less, especially because he was largely unaware of his daughter's relationship with the kid. "Chuck will be an old flame. She frequents the Starbucks on Carol Street. It's part of her routine…Chuck here will sweep her off her feet."

Sarah held back an eye roll. How ironic that it was the _exact same god damn wording_ she'd used earlier.

"Then what?" Casey grunted. "The kid gets a date with her…" he smirked. He wasn't completely unaware of his relationship with Walker. "Maybe a little panty dropping…"

Sarah choked on her coffee.

"But what's his main objective?" Casey finished, quite pleased with himself.

"Well, there's supposed to be Fulcrum's annual gathering in a week. It's formal and Doctor Roberts here is single, so our biggest shot is getting Chuck to escort her as a date." Jack decided. "I mean…look at that smile."

Chuck however, was about two seconds away from squealing in terror. A relationship with Jill, fake or real, was bad news.

"Another party?" Hannah sighed aloud for the first time.

"hey, beats getting shot at." Bryce remarked.

"It's how Fulcrum does its networking, for new recruits." Jack replied steadily. "Chuck, kid, you start tomorrow. She will walk through those doors at approximately eight forty-five."

Chuck nodded. He wasn't sure how to do this, but for Sarah, for her team, he'd risk life and limb.

"Well….then better scram, kids." Jack announced, watching them all rise and leave.

**-0-**

About an hour after the meeting, Chuck casually made his way to Sarah's office, shutting the door behind him. "Hey…" he began wearily.

"Hey…" Sarah rose, meeting him halfway.

The first thing Chuck did was pull her to him, arms wrapping around her as he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. When the two finally pulled apart, Sarah was slightly short of breath. "What was that for?" she asked lightly.

"I just missed you." Chuck replied, watching her smile.

"Well….I'd better enjoy this while I can." Sarah sighed, thinking of how he'd be with Jill at this hour tomorrow.

"Hey…."Chuck fell back into a seat, watching his girlfriend do the same. "I'll be thinking of you the whole time anyway…"

"No Chuck…"Sarah gave him a half smile. "You won't just be you, tomorrow. You'll be Charles Bartowski. Only difference is; you'll be an entrepreneur. An investor and video game fanatic."

"What?" Chuck raised a brow. "Is that my cover?"

"Yes." Sarah nodded. "And it means you won't have to report to work, or explain your abundance of money…."

"My what?" Chuck couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Chuck…" Sarah began slowly. "We have to allow you a budget to spend on wooing her….it's top priority romance." The words coming from her were bittersweet.

"I'd really rather shower you with impressive gifts and affection…" Chuck pointed out with a sigh.

"Chuck, there's nothing I'd rather do more than take you back to my room right as we speak, but I guess national security matters these days."

Chuck gave her the Bartowski smile, which made her heart rush.

"Well…." Chuck started. "It'll be Jill by day, and the gorgeous, mysterious Sarah Walker by night."

"If you're lucky…." She teased.

"That's if you don't move on to Shaw…." Chuck pouted, which Sarah couldn't resist.

She rose coming to sit on his lap seductively, sensing the change in him immediately. "Somebody's jealous…" she smirked, arms falling around his neck seductively.

"Sarah Walker, I could search the earth in its entirety and never find a woman as perfect as you." Chuck reminded.

Flattered, Sarah turned red in the cheeks.

"All the more reason to be jealous…" Chuck smirked, hands sliding up her leg as their lips met. Sarah felt her heart throb as did Chuck, the two finding it harder and harder to breathe.

The sudden arrival of Carina through the door caused Sarah to leap backwards, managing to land gracefully on her heels as usual.

"Whoa there…" Carina's brows were raised. "Nice….but in the workplace?"

"We weren't-"

"Maybe you would've." Carina seemed persistent, if nothing else. "Had I not been here to so conveniently stop you."

"What do you want?" Sarah demanded, annoyed.

"Ease up there, boss." Carina rolled her eyes, not at all threatened by Sarah. "Just doing my job."

"And that is?"

"I'm just informing you that…..I got bored and I enjoy bothering you." She absolutely adored bothering the two of them. "So when will you be going public?"

"Soon enough….after this Roberts girl gets taken care of."

"As in….caught. Humanely." Chuck added.

Carina saw her quick flash of opportunity to "strike" as she pleased. "Why not killed?" she asked, watching Sarah's demeanor change. "I mean, that's our expertise, right?"

"No." Sarah interrupted. "It's not. Productivity is."

"Oh please, that's such a corporate answer." Carina rolled her eyes, flopping nonchalantly in Sarah's desk chair. "Now…you still have feelings for this girl?"

"Wh…what?" Chuck seemed taken aback. "No way…"

"Good, Chucky. You know what?" She seemed to remember something suddenly. "Walker may be blinded by puppy love-" At which point Sarah gave her an eye roll. "-But I'll be able to see right through you if you try something. Remember….she kills for a living."

"And that's enough out of you, Carina." Sarah shook her head. What a great way to get her boyfriend up to date. "You're not exactly helping."

Carina shrugged. "I enjoy making things awkward."

Bryce knocked on the door, which Carina opened reluctantly. "What?"

Bryce rolled his eyes. "I'm here to talk to the people. Down girl."

"So funny Larkin, why don't you go tell your boyfriend about it."

"Hey!" Sarah brought them back to reality. "….Stop flirting." She added with a grin that only Chuck caught.

After a series of nasty remarks, the two settled. "What are you here for anyway, Bryce?" Sarah finally asked.

"Just here to give Chuck the 'courting 101' lesson." He grinned.

"Oh…I'm uh….solid as a rock in that department." Chuck shrugged it off.

"And who made you the king of romance?" It was a tiny stab, coming from Sarah. But Carina grinned and jumped for it.

"Yeah Larkin." Carina snapped. "Who made y_ou _Romeo?"

"Both of you shut up." Sarah demanded, trying not to smile at Chuck's laughter. The group hadn't been so loose and free in a long time…Chuck was really changing the atmosphere. Just two months ago, she was the "queen bitch" as they so nicely put it. "If both of you are so great….kiss her."

The other three had their eyebrows raised, as Chuck nearly fell over in his chair.

"Huh?" Bryce looked dumbfounded. "_her?" _

"_him?" _Carina demanded.

"Wow….I guess you're really not _the _man, Bryce…" Chuck started. Sarah knew how well he could manipulate Bryce. She hid her smile.

"Huh?" Bryce repeated, standing and pulling Carina up. "I'm not chickening out…"

"Neither am I…" Carina challenged.

And then it happened. The two met in a fiery kiss, one that started out for show, and then quickly turned into something more. Sarah's jaw dropped, mirroring Chuck's. Then the two smart asses pulled away unsurely, breaking away from any eye contact.

"What's that?" Carina called. "Coming!" She turned on her heel and left.

Bryce didn't even come up with an excuse as he darted away.

Chuck turned to Sarah, smiling. "Oh, you're evil. Was that payback?"

"And a little something extra." She grinned.

**A/N: Short one, but more coming, hopefully in about 2 to 3 days' time! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed….it was awkward to me….but ah well. Jealous Chuck is coming…trust. Please leave a review as it speeds up the process. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing and as always, have a great one guys.**

**-LLC **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So…sorry it's late, my bad. Weekly updates are probably more my style. I tried to write a darker fic…I had a pretty good idea, but I just couldn't manage it. I possess neither the talent nor patience for something like that….so lucky you guys, all my attention is here. Once we finish this, we'll have a poll to see which story I finish next. Sounds like fun…and it'll last a few years I'm sure. Thanks guys, you rock. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: Familiar Faces**

**-CHUCK'S CAR: 5:30 PM: BURBANK, CA-**

"You seem a little nervous, considering that you're a spy and all…." Chuck quipped with a grin, watching his godly girlfriend gaze out the window.

"Ow!" Chuck exaggerated as she threw a punch at him, smiling all the while.

"It's a little overwhelming…." Sarah admitted.

Chuck gaped. "They're people, Sarah…."

Sarah nodded. "I know. And then…..you're sister is a Bartowski…" She shook her head, her ramblings made Chuck laugh. "You have to realize that it's been a while since I've really….dated anyone."

"Yeah….well, that makes two." Chuck replied, pulling into a parking spot at Echo Park, his former home and his sister's current residence. He leaned back in his seat. "You look gorgeous, Ms. Walker." He commented, leaning over to glance at her.

It was true. Though she was clad in jeans and a nice top, she still looked stunning. Her makeup was light and even then she was beautiful. Chuck had no idea why she was nervous.

"Thank you…" she smiled as she leaned forward and captured his lips softly.

"There is something I should tell you…" he admitted, watching her raise a brow.

"Yes?"

"Ellie….she doesn't really know I'm bringing you…She doesn't even know I have a girlfriend."

"Chuck…." Sarah warned. "Are you sure you should spring something like that on her?"

"Oh yeah…." Chuck lied with finesse. "Totally….she's so cool about these things. She'll love you…" at least the last bit wasn't a lie.

"Now….she'll expect lots of PDA…" Chuck teased, prepping her.

"That….I think we can manage." She replied, savoring the quick peck she earned as the two stepped out, embarking on the most dangerous mission of their lives.

Sarah felt it surprisingly hard to make it to the door, Chuck grasping her hand all the while. She'd taken away the lives of many terrorists, protected the president, and even quelled a revolution in Jakarta with nothing but a fork. But this? This was suicide.

Chuck's knocking woke her from her day-mares, as she came to call them.

"Chuck!" A beautiful brunette opened the door with a grin, yanking her brother in as she squeezed him in a bear hug. Sarah's eyes widened, apparently she was still unseen. She had time to flee.

"Hey, El." Chuck grinned. Clearing his throat, he watched his sister's jaw drop when she took in the golden angel that was Sarah, smiling shyly behind them.

"Oh…..oh my god….." Ellie held in her excitement. "Chuck, no way…."

"El!" He coughed rather loudly, cutting off her rambles of excitement. "This…..is Sarah Walker, and-"

"Sarah!" Ellie yanked her into a hug, which she returned after the brief barrier of shock. "You're just as gorgeous as he said!"

Sarah rose a brow at Chuck with a smile over Ellie's shoulder, who went red instantly.

"So….." Ellie began, releasing Sarah to breathe. "You…..are….?"

"Dating." Chuck finished, wincing as she made her congratulations known aloud.

Sarah couldn't help it, she laughed along. Ellie's good humor was contagious.

"Well, come in." Ellie smiled, shutting the door behind them. "This is so unexpected…"

"I'm not that bad, sis… " Chuck grinned.

"Yeah…." Ellie acknowledged him. "But she's….she's something else."

Sarah blushed, flattered. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ellie."

"Chuck has told me so much about you." Ellie smiled as they took seats in the living room.

"All good I hope?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded. "Seems like you had an admirer."

"Really?" Sarah smirked, raising a brow at Chuck, who avoided her gaze. "Is that so?"

"No…" Chuck coughed. "I mean….who wouldn't?"

Blushing slightly, Sarah leaned back. She felt so…at ease, with the Bartowskis. They were hard to dislike, and their damn smiles were contagious.

The door knocked. "Awesome?" Chuck inquired, rising.

"Yeah…He brought a little surprise." Ellie nodded.

Chuck rose a brow, opening the door. There stood the chiseled "captain" and his best bearded friend. "Morgan?"

"Chuck!" Morgan jumped him, grinning. "I heard you landed Vicky Vale, my man!"

Sarah smirked, watching the two go at it while Ellie shook her head in embarrassment. "Wait 'till he realizes you're here."

Morgan glanced up, freezing. "Uh…..Chuck?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Is…..is that Vicky Vale?" he could barely speak. As far as he was concerned, Chuck was still a nerd.

"Better." Chuck grinned, watching Morgan practically melt before her.

"At your service, my lady. Morgan Grimes, executive best friend of one Charles Irving Bartowski, and if I may be so bold as to inquire…..do you have any friends?"

Sarah was laughing as she shook his hand, watching a tall, muscular, and handsome blond lift Morgan aside, chuckling deeply.

"That's enough, little guy." The man was clad in scrubs, and he wore a tired smile.

"Hi." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Devon Woodcomb." He introduced himself as well, as Sarah smiled and did the same.

"So you're the famed captain awesome?"

"Yeah…." He smiled somewhat sheepishly.

"Well guys…" Chuck stepped in. "I know you're all tired…why don't we just hang out for a while and then Sarah and I will hit the road….busy mission tomorrow."

Sarah envied the fact that he was able to talk so freely in front of his close family. She really had no one to tell, anyway.

The group all got together, Chuck taking a seat beside Sarah, who instinctively leaned in to him. Ellie smiled to herself. She was perfect.

**-0-**

After almost an hour, the group caught up quite well. Sarah learned how skilled Chuck's family was, and she admired them even more. Even though Chuck's family was "broken" at an early stage, they seemed quite functional and happy. It made her even more comfortable to open up and share with them.

"So tomorrow's…."mission" Ellie began after a small and comfortable pause between their talk.

"El, I can't say all that much…" Chuck didn't want to push his boundaries with Sarah, she was still his boss.

"It's alright, Chuck…" Sarah gave him the go ahead.

Chuck took in a breath. "I'll be seeing Jill Roberts and possibly courting her to infiltrate any enemy organization for which she does chemical work and experiments." He sputtered all at once.

Morgan spit out his drink. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"You were hung up on her for a while, bro." Devon added.

Ellie shook her head. "What?"

Chuck groaned as Sarah watched with wide eyes. "Hung up….? Chuck I thought you left her? To be in the CIA?"

"I did…." He sighed. "But it was….not the easiest choice I made."

Sarah felt relief and jealousy all at once.

"It's no big deal…." Chuck shrugged it off.

Sarah nodded, downing the rest of her drink in self-assurance. It was probably nothing.

"Well…" Chuck rose, helping his girlfriend up. "We'd better hit the road."

"Okay…" Ellie nodded, not wanting to push her any further. "I just can't believe it…" She grinned, pulling Chuck aside for a moment, most likely into the hallway. Unbeknownst to them, Devon had just shown Sarah to the restroom, where she could hear the good majority of their conversation.

"What's up, Ellie?" Chuck's voice sounded.

"Chuck….It's just….Sarah…" she sighed.

Sarah bit her lip. Ellie didn't like her?

"What?" Chuck pressed gently.

"She's perfect. I've never seen you this happy in a long time." She spoke gently, lovingly.

Sarah realized her sighs were of happiness and content. She felt a warm feeling spread inside her as they continued.

"She's the most important thing in my life, El." Chuck told her gently.

"How long have you two been together?" Ellie asked.

"We've been pretty intimate for almost months but a week or a few as an official couple."

"Chuck…" Ellie spoke softly once more. "She's special. Don't you let her go."

"As long as she'll have me, sis." Chuck replied.

Sarah felt her eyes prick gently as her vision became blurred. She leaned back against the door, unable to keep from smiling. She was a wreck….and she loved it.

**-0-**

"You're kidding me, Larkin." Carina was skeptically glancing out at the man in front of her door, leaning there with a dress shirt, slicked hair, and even a flower.

"No…" Bryce grinned. "I don't kid about these things."

"Are you looking for the cheap whore down the street?" Carina snapped.

"No, I'm pretty sure this is the right address." Bryce knew he'd pay for that one.

"Screw you." Carina couldn't help the grin that came across her lips.

"You were expecting me." Larkin continued, eyeing Carina, who was in casual jeans and a nicer tank top, makeup still on.

"No, I was actually just going to party." Carina shrugged.

"Mission tomorrow?" Bryce reminded with a smirk, refusing to buy her act. "Nice try."

Carina shrugged. "Still a no."

"No?" Bryce repeated, raising a brow. "You'd rather cut the foreplay and get to business here and now?"

"No." Carina smirked, pulling a blade from her back pocket. "As in there's not a chance in hell you have a chance with me….you may have had Walker fooled for a little while, but not me." She hurled the blade at the flower, slicing the rose from its stem, but Bryce caught it before it hit the ground.

"You gonna invite me in?"

"No…" Carina sighed. "Fine…" she then smirked, an idea coming to mind. "But….have a seat." She motioned to the chair in the corner.

Bryce happily obliged, sitting comfortably as he watched her, not catching her discrete action of slipping two blades in her pocket once more from her counter.

"So, Larkin…." Carina drawled, eyeing him teasingly. "Why are you here? Does this have to do with our kiss?"

"That? No…" Bryce shrugged it off. "I feel bad for you…I mean, you get as much action as Casey."

A blade landed not one centimeter away from his crotch, causing him to blink.

"Let's try again, or I'll neuter you." She smirked, enjoying her leverage. "Why are you here?"

"Because, I like a challenge." Bryce smirked, watching as she yanked the blade from the inner core of the chair.

"Does this have something to do with Walker's ordered kiss, earlier?"

"No…" Bryce scoffed.

"You can do better?" She rolled her eyes.

"Obviously."

"Prove it."

He yanked her onto his lap as his arms slid around her lower waist, her lips finding his in an instant. With no one else watching, this time, they weren't too keen on separating just so fast.

**-0-**

"This is it….how do I look? Do I look rich?" Chuck asked Sarah, eyeing himself in the mirror. He was wearing a slim fit suit, designer of course, complete with a watch and matching sunglasses. He looked insanely wealthy, and that seemed to be the goal.

"You look perfect, Chuck." Sarah leaned forward, straightening his tie as his arms pulled her close for a quick kiss and embrace.

"I….I hope she buys this." Chuck sighed.

"Chuck…" Sarah started gently. "You're impossible not to fall for…you're charming, funny, and you're a great guy…."

"Sounds like a dating website." Chuck offered a smile.

Sarah laughed a little, giving him another quick peck. "I'll miss you."

"Even after last night?"

Sarah smirked, biting her lip. "It was a challenged to get up this morning…I'm surprised you're not exhausted."

Chuck went a little red from the compliment, glancing down. "You'll back me up over the comm?"

"Always." Sarah smiled, stepping back.

"So I tell her I left the CIA….to become an entrepreneur?" Chuck sighed. "How does that work?"

"It's the best suited profession for the cover." Sarah replied. "And you're great; I know you can play the part…."

'_Maybe better than you should'_ Sarah thought to herself.

"What about Bryce and Carina?" Chuck questioned.

Haven't heard from either one yet…which is weird, they always answer…" She shrugged.

"Are they okay?"

"I'm sure." Sarah nodded, rocking back on her heels.

"Well…this is it." Chuck sighed, glancing into her eyes. Sarah knew what he was doing was hard, and she wanted nothing more than to simply go off with him and forget work. But this organization was a threat, and if he could get into that party….they'd be in great shape.

"Hey, just see if you can get her out to lunch." Sarah reminded, watching as he leaned forward to kiss her, closing her eyes.

"Won't be long…" He stated. "I promise."

**-0-**

**A/N: Sorry for all the lateness, guys. I know I blew it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, keep them up and a new chapter (HOPEFULLY) in about two to three days. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, and as always, have a great one guys. **

**-LLC**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for speedy and informative reviews, you guys are awesome, and your reward is a brand new chapter, fresh off the…press. Anyway, here you are**

**Don't own Chuck or Starbucks but damn I love those macchiatos, and enjoy. **

**Chapter Twelve: "Oops" **

"Is a van really necessary for this?" Hannah asked as she and Sarah situated themselves across the street from Chuck's targeted Starbucks, which he would enter in exactly three minutes.

"Well, not really…" Sarah relented. "But it's easier than communicating from base, and it's always good to have back up." She shrugged.

Hannah wasn't dim at all, and that was part of what made her an excellent operative. She knew of Chuck and Sarah's budding romance, and though she swore she had feelings for him, she put them aside for the good of the team. It wasn't like she had a chance anymore, anyway. But she somehow didn't like Sarah's secretive and protective feelings towards Chuck…but it came with the territory, she supposed.

"Well, at least we didn't have to pull the others into this."

"Right. All we need is a tech operative, and I….well, I'm always supervising."

Hannah nodded, slipping her headset on. She knew that Sarah wanted to be the one talking, but technically…she was just supposed to supervise. Something about that made her feel a little gutsy. She glanced at the camera viewing the street corner. She saw Chuck approaching in his new suit and tie, hair slicked and ready to go; he looked like a million dollars.

"Chuck, she's crazy if she doesn't say yes…" Hannah chimed supportively. "You look….wow."

"Thanks." Chuck smiled to himself, wondering what Sarah was thinking at that particular moment.

Sarah bit her lip, avoiding any eye contact with Hannah. She couldn't reprimand her for being good natured. They were a team, and she was to be an exemplary leader at all times, whether she wanted to kill someone or not.

"Jill's in line, you'll be right behind her." Hannah clarified as she witnessed Chuck enter. "Remember, be collected and calm. She'll order a caramel macchiato….you do the same, and accidentally claim hers at pickup. Got it?"

"Yeah." Chuck murmured, taking in a breath. He stepped into the shop, admiring how busy it was. Starbucks was always like this…he shook his head. He had to focus. Slipping quietly into line, he tried to remain quiet as his eyes fell on Jill.

There she was, in all her glory. She looked better than she did in college, much more toned and physically improved. She was still beautiful, like he remembered, though he could see little of her face. She was wearing simple jeans and a tee, but he always liked her casual style. And yet, with all these compliments, looking at her now…she paled in comparison to the golden goddess that was Sarah Walker, who was all he could think about every minute of every day.

He listened to her order, almost getting chills at hearing her voice again. It almost made him uncomfortable, and he tried to hide it, with great success.

"You're order is coming right up." The barista told her, and Chuck ducked his head a little as she turned to the waiting area.

Chuck ordered her exact drink and size and slipped around the other side after paying. There was an awkward gap of two minutes in which he took great care to avoid being seen by her. Then, like clockwork, the drink was called.

"Tall Caramel Macchiato!" The man called. Both Chuck and Jill stepped forward. "That's-"

"For….Jill." The man clarified with a chuckle.

"Oh…" Chuck glanced up, watching her brown eyes meet his in absolute shock as he saw her whole body tense up. "My ba- Jill?"

"Chuck?" She breathed unevenly. This was the man. The man who had her heart, broke it, and left her for a "life of service". And here he was, years later.

"Jill." The man clarified again.

"We got it…." Jill took the cup and set it down in slight agitation.

"Jill….." Chuck drew in a breath.

"Showtime." Sarah muttered.

"It's been….a while, Chuck." Jill began, somewhat defensively.

"Oh yeah….years." Chuck nodded.

Hannah shook her head. "Play it cool, Chuck, but not heartless."

Jill glanced at his outfit, eyes widening. "Your…."field work" is going well?"

Chuck took a minute to analyze her words. "Oh!" He feigned sudden realization. "Oh. No, I quit years ago."

"You did?" Jill glanced up in interest.

"yeah." Chuck nodded. "Just an entrepreneur now." Chuck replied.

"Really?" Jill couldn't grasp it all. He was out of the CIA? She slowly checked his hand; no ring. Girlfriend, maybe? She decided to investigate. "Too….dangerous for the family, right?"

"Ellie wasn't involved that much…"

"No, I mean….your….significant other." Jill clarified, trying so badly to play it cool.

"Oh…" Chuck actually turned red, though Jill interpreted it much differently, which turned out to be beneficial in his case. "Nope….nothing there….although it's not that I can't I just…-" he cut himself off when he realized he was rambling. "Sorry…" he spoke apologetically. "I'm rambling, huh?"

"I still don't mind that about you, Chuck." Jill's flirtatious tone was undeniable.

"That bitch." Sarah growled to herself, Hannah missing it.

"It's working!" Hannah smiled, happy for the success.

"What about you, Ms. Roberts? Or….is it Mrs. Now?" Chuck smiled.

"Ms…..thanks." Jill replied. "Work is my big focus now….I'm a bio-chem researcher for a company….it's kind of classified….and boring." She added with a smile.

"Sounds like you're busy." Chuck smiled. "I guess you wouldn't have time for a quick little lunch break, then?"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Charles?" Her boldness shocked the three team members, Hannah's jaw dropping as Sarah began a coughing fit.

"Uh….why yes I am…if you'll have me." Chuck replied, catching his flow once more.

"Fine." Jill smiled. "Tomorrow….twelve?"

"Sounds good." Chuck grinned, though Sarah could see it wasn't genuine. "Here's my card." Chuck handed her the card Sarah had designed for him and watched Jill's eyebrows raise in an expression of surprise and approval.

"I look forward to working with you, Mr. Bartowski." She smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Roberts." He grinned as he watched her saunter away, coffee in hand.

As soon as she was out, Chuck sighed and leaned back against the counter. The man behind it grinned, handing him his drink. "Chicks, huh?"

"Yeah." Chuck nodded in agreement as he took a swig.

-0-

The team drove the van south, meeting Chuck at the corner of the street where he'd promised to meet them. He still seemed a bit shocked from Jill's acceptance, and it bothered Sarah the tiniest bit...maybe a lot. She shook her head as the side door rolled open and Chuck slipped inside, falling back on his seat, accepting Hannah's pat of congratulations. He turned to face Sarah who had her hands on her hips, lips pursed .

Oh, and there it was. He was in trouble. She gave him a single and somewhat amused nod with a raised brow, leaning back as Hannah drove the distance to base. The ride was silent, the tension was almost palpable. Definitely not good.

He met her blue gaze when the pulled into the parking. He found an amused tint there, matching her expression flawlessly.

The two barely heard Hannah excuse herself out, the door closing behind her.

"That...ah...that went well, I think." He remarked with a smile. He took a moment to appreciate Sarah's beauty, she was clad in a professional outfit, but a skirt nonetheless.

"Oh?" Was all Sarah had to offer, a hidden smirk lingering on her expression.

"She said yes...lunch tomorrow at -"

"Twelve." Sarah finished for him, rising as she took steps towards him, passing him as she stepped out the van. Chuck immediately followed suit

"Right." He cleared his throat awkwardly. He leaned against the van as she eyed him thoroughly.

"I had no idea I was dating another player." She teased, finally relenting and gracing him with a flawless smile.

"Oh, and that's bad?" He played along, matching his attitude with his outfit.

"No..."Sarah bit her lip teasingly, hot emotions rising in both of them. "I like all sides of you, Chuck." She had him pressed back against the van. Taking a que, he reversed their position so that he was now the "aggressor", pushing her up as their lips met passionately.

The two jumped apart upon hearing a car pull in. Sarah immediately recognized the two figures who tried to step put stealthily. Her jaw, along with Chuck's, dropped.

Out came the sheepish Carina and Bryce, both showered and very late.

"You...?" Sarah sounded horrified.

"And you...?" Chuck chimed in.

"Oh...shit." Was all Carina could manage.

**-0-**

"'You hooked up with a team member?" Walker couldn't believe her friend, especially her bad taste. She had made sure they were to be undisturbed in her office for the time being, while Chuck was to join the others in daily training.

"You're one to talk." Carina scoffed, shrugging. Inside, she felt bad. She hooked up with Walker's ex. She should've seen this coming.

"Why him?" Sarah complained.

"Well it was either him, Casey, or the 2x4."

"That's your justification?"

"Well, Chuck's taken." Carina pointed out mildly.

"Carina-"

"That's not what this is about Sarah…." Carina cut her off somewhat abruptly. "This is about you and Bryce, and your awkward unfinished business."

"Unfinished? You finished it last night." Sarah muttered sarcastically in response.

"What's the real problem?"

"Just….." Sarah sighed, swiveling back in her chair. "I know you're not exactly like me, but don't….don't get hurt." She finished.

"Oh…" Carina nodded, realization dawning on her. "I get it. You're worried about me."

"You're my best friend, Carina." Sarah smiled, enjoying the extremely rare heartfelt moment with Carina.

"Don't worry Walker….I don't do love."

"I know." Sarah relented like a mother who finally decided her kid could go join the others outside. "But just….watch out, okay?" She didn't like Bryce, and the only reason he was still around was because her father knew nothing about their little affair, and he was a damn good spy.

"Yeah." Carina smirked. "But don't you want to hear how he was?"

"Get out." Sarah threw a pen at her almost lazily, which she caught and threw back on her desk with equal or less work.

"Yes mom." Carina quipped, standing. "How did things go with Chuckles and his whor-….ah….ex?"

Sarah kept from laughing. "He's actually quite the player…"

"No kidding." Carina smirked. "He'll be nailing her in-" she trailed off when she noticed the look Sarah was giving her. "Never mind." She quickly dismissed it. "Glad it's working."

"I'm not jealous." Sarah defended.

"Oh?" Carina raised a brow. "I beg to differ."

"What?" Sarah snapped. "You think I can't make him jealous?"

"Huh?" Carina was dumbfounded. "Well, I suppose you could but-" She was cut off, trying hard not to laugh at Sarah's sudden change in demeanor. "You know…..this usually applies to the guy….but I think you're 'whipped'" Carina smirked.

"Am not." Sarah shrugged uncomfortably. "You're just pissing me off."

"Well…" Carina smoothed out her skirt. "Then my work here is done." She exited with her signature smirk that she almost never stopped wearing.

"Well…." Sarah leaned back in her seat with a smile. "Maybe a little bit."

**-0-**

"Okay, Chuck." Sarah commented from the back of the restaurant they had utilized as the lunch location. Using the company and it's authority, they got both Sarah and Casey in as waiters and Carina as a receptionist. Chuck couldn't even begin to fathom how everything would work out.

"Just play along." Sarah reminded gently, straightening his tie. "Remember….you practically own the place…"

Chuck glanced around nervously. "Sarah I don't make enough money to-"

"Shut it, pansy." Casey growled. "You two and your bickering…."

Sarah threw him a glare he ignored and turned to Chuck. "She's a minute away."

Chuck was then pushed out of the restaurant and into the street, where Jill was approaching. She smiled at Chuck somewhat shyly. "Hey, Chuck…" she started nervously. Everything felt awkward.

"Hey…..Jill…." He replied, smiling awkwardly. "Come on in…." he mentally berated himself for the lame entry as he slipped in, holding the door for her.

There stood Carina, clad in a formal black dress and glasses, changing her appearance totally. She looked so professional and kind…it almost threw Chuck off. "Mr. Bartowski!" She feigned a beautiful smile. "What a pleasure!"

"Ah…yes….thank you…" Chuck smiled unsurely.

"Two? Right this way." Carina led them to the most secluded table, receiving several nods and "Hi Mr. Bartowski"s along the way.

"Ah….Mr. Carmichael." Casey appeared, though he was dressed in a suit, with long hair and a goatee. Chuck almost coughed himself to death. "How are we this evening?"

"Well….thank you." Chuck took his seat across from Jill as she watched with a raised brow.

"Wow…." Jill began with an impressed look. "It's like you own the place."

"Me?" Chuck gulped. "Oh….no. More of an investor, really."

"Mr. Bartowski!" Sarah came over, dressed as a waitress, filling Casey's space. "What can I get you and our lady here to drink? The usual French?"

"….oui oui…" Chuck feigned his best French, watching her leave. She had a black wig on, making her so completely different than what he was accustomed to.

"Chuck…" Jill began, taking his hand.

Sarah watched from afar as she gritted her teeth. "Fantastic." She muttered.

"Ease up there, Walker." Casey grunted.

"Yeah yeah…" Sarah rolled her eyes, handing him drinks to serve them. "Get to it."

"PMS or something." Was all could be heard from Casey's grunt as he seemed to transform into the nic host he was to be.

The lunch went well, and Chuck had swept Jill off her feet. He was everything he wasn't years ago: rich, confident, and powerful. She had fallen for him utterly, and he was not oblivious.

"So…" Chuck began unsurely, watching Jill take him in. "I'd love to see you again some time…."

"Well…" Jill admitted shyly. "My work….there is an annual sort of party….thing, going on."

"Uh huh?" Chuck urged her to continue.

"Maybe you'd like to….escort me?"

"Wow…" Chuck's smiled was contagious. "That's a high honor."

"You don't have to….but-"

"Jill…" Chuck stopped her mid sentence, playing his role much too well for Sarah's liking. "I'd love to."

She smiled, watching as he walked her to her car. Sarah watched from the window like a hawk, Carina at her side.

"Thank you for everything Chuck…" Jill smiled, leaning forward. "I'm glad I ran into you."

"Me too…." Chuck took a breath. He wasn't expecting a kiss, and neither was Sarah. So when she quickly pulled him in and planted a heated one on him, broke away, and left, She was subconsciously brandishing a blade.

"Oh….shit…" Carina started, trying to ease her friend. "Sarah….."

Chuck turned in bewilderment, luckily not responding too much to the kiss for Sarah to place any blame on him.

"Heh…" Casey smirked. "The kid's got something ladies want afterall."

"Shut up." Sarah snapped, watching as Chuck entered the restaurant again.

"Oops." Was all he said.

**A/N: I think that's where we'll leave it for now. Note: Sarah is not pissed at Chuck, so no worries there, folks. Anyway, next time we have the party and fun mission time, and Carina-Bryce….advancement, if that's how you put it. Spoiler: They will somehow screw up on the mission because of their budding relationship, and it will be great and (hopefully) hilarious to read. Please review and let me know what you think and want to see, I'll MAKE SURE I add it. Until then, thanks a million for reading and reviewing, and as always, have a great one guys. **

**-LLC**


End file.
